Ninja of the Digixros
by hussbek
Summary: Despite the victory in the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto was killed but was given a second chance to live a new life in another world. But now his new world and another linked to it is in danger of being taken over by a great evil, so Naruto must reawaken the warrior within and gather others in preparation of taking to the battlefield once more. Naruharem MegamanBN elements
1. A Hero's Restart

**Ninja of the Digixros: Battle Network**

 **Prologue: A Hero's Restart**

" _Child of Prophecy and reincarnation of a Great Sage's Son, you had be born within a cursed cycle of hatred and was used to contain a great but corrupted power. You had been exposed to the negativity of the world from the day of birth but refused to let your light be put out but rather shine brighter and reach out to those who had fallen to the darkness and rekindle their light. Your journey was long and painful, and yet you remained steadfast in accomplishing your lifelong mission of everlasting peace even when you weren't aware of it at first until the very end as you and your comrades challenged a being beyond comprehension and emerged victorious…however evil always seeks to have the last laugh as you took a deathblow for one of your comrades,"_ a female voice spoke softly within a dark void as a lone ball of light shone brightly _"But we have decided to grant you the gift of rebirth but in a new world where you will be able to live the life which you truly deserve…a life of happiness and love. But that world and another will be in danger of annihilation unless you take to the battlefield alongside new comrades. Until then, live your new life peacefully…Naruto Uzumaki,"_

A pair of blue eyes suddenly snapped open as its owner sat up from his bed with a trail of sweat flowing down the side of his face as he panted lightly, he looked around to find himself in his bedroom which is comprised of a book shelf, closet in one side of the room, a desk which holds a desktop computer in a corner next to a glass screen door which leads to a balcony, and there are posters of ninjas, robots and monsters.

The boy let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms to work the kinks out "That was some weird dream, I wonder what it's all about…along with the others that I've also been having?" he hopped off the bed and took off his pajamas before making his way out of his room to the bathroom where he took a nice hot shower. Afterwards he wiped himself dry with a towel and approached the sink as he wiped the steam off the mirror to show his reflection, he possesses spiky blonde hair and oddly enough three markings on each of his cheeks which many say gives him the appearance of a mischievous fox, something he doesn't seem to mind but can't help but feel that he had heard it several times before somewhere. He was brushing his teeth when he heard a feminine voice call out to him from downstairs.

"Naruto-kun, breakfast is almost ready so hurry up while it's hot!"

"Okay Kaa-chan, I'll be down soon!" Naruto responded, then he quickly finished up and ran back into his room and took out some clothes from the closet which he then put on. He wears an orange t-shirt with red flame designs at the edges of the sleeves and hem, orange cargo shorts with black edges and a pair of black and white sneakers. Naruto turned to leave when something glinted in his eye, he looked to see something on the desk which is a black headband with a metal plate which has the symbol of a leaf with a swirl pattern etched into the metal. Naruto picked it up and looked at the symbol but can't help but feel that he has to keep it close to him at all times, he wore it around his neck for the meantime and quickly made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he saw his parents there waiting.

The father is a brown-haired man with a goatee as he wears a white shirt, black trousers and a pair of executive shoes, and he was currently reading a newspaper. The mother is red-haired woman, wearing a blue blouse, yellow skirt reaching to her knees and a white apron since she was cooking. Both smiled upon seeing Naruto enter the kitchen and sat at the table with them. One would wonder why Naruto doesn't resemble any of them, the truth of the matter was that they adopted Naruto from the orphanage when he was still a baby and lived happily together through the years to date.

"Hey there sport, how's it going?" asked the father, Orito Moriguchi.

"Hi Tou-san, I'm doing fine. Just had another one of those weird dreams again about me being a ninja," said Naruto while taking a piece of toast to his plate and slathering it with butter before taking a bite.

"Another dream Naruto-kun? What is this one about?" asked the mother, Harubara Moriguchi.

"Well I was in this forest and facing a red-haired kid with black markings around his eyes which made him look like a raccoon and a red tattoo on the side of his forehead, he had a large gourd on his back. he was using sand to bind a girl with pink hair and threatened to kill her unless I fight him, I did but was losing very badly then pulled off a super technique where I created a lot of mes enough to fill a school and were laying on the pressure at him," said Naruto.

"Sounds to you like you're going to win," said Orito, looking quite interested.

"That's what I was thinking too, but then he suddenly transformed into a giant raccoon made entirely of sand and was about to crush me when I did something and summoned a giant toad wielding a giant sword! We fought long and hard, and in then I was able to take him down with a headbutt. But that's when I woke up before I could learn more,"

"These are really strange dreams, but what could they mean?" asked Harubara curiously.

"I don't know, but I can't help but feel like it really happened and I was there," said Naruto with a slight frown.

"I'm sure you'll find out what it means eventually, anyways you need to hurry up and get to school. It's your last day before you begin your vacation," said Harubara.

"Oh right, I almost forgot!" Naruto wolfed down the rest of his breakfast and gave his parents a hug as he grabbed his backpack and was running for the front door "I'm off to school!"

"Have a great day!" both parents called out.

With a nod of affirmation, Naruto was out of the door and went to unlock his BMX bike before taking the elevator to the ground floor of the apartment which his family are living in, soon out he was pedaling down the street as fast as he could towards his destination whilst making sure to avoid the pedestrians and cars. It took about ten minutes but Naruto had arrived at the school, he got off the bike and went to lock it over at the parking lot, he was walking towards the school block when he heard someone calling out his name.

"Hey Naruto, wait up!"

He turned around and smiled upon seeing who it was, he is a teenage boy about his height with brown shaggy hair, he wears a black t-shirt under a blue one which has a symbol of a white oval with yellow borders and a yellow 't' in the chest, black leggings under brown shorts and belt, a red sleeveless jacket, green goggles, a pair of white gloves, and red-and-white tennis shoes.

"Yo Taiki, how's it going bud?" asked Naruto.

"I'm doing pretty good, just practicing like crazy to help out the basketball club for their match in a couple of days, turns out their regular players are out of commission due to being sick from food poisoning," said Taiki.

"That sounds pretty rough, does Akari know about this?"

"…" Taiki looked away nervously away at that question.

"You forgot to tell her again? Dude you know how much she becomes worried when you go off to do stuff like this? You better call her after school," Naruto deadpanned at his best friend, he knows Taiki has the tendency 'to never turn his back on others' something Naruto himself also does as well as always fulfilling his promises no matter what. That's why their friend Akari often makes sure that they don't go overboard but Naruto could tell that she has a bit of attachment to Taiki but keeps quiet about it after being threatened by her…women are definitely scary no matter the age.

"Okay, I will. So what will you be doing after school?" asked Taiki.

"Just my usual routine,"

"Okay, I was kinda hoping that you could join me in helping the basketball club out with their match too since you're one of the most athletic guys in the school," Like Taiki said, Naruto is known in the school and neighbourhood for his high level of athletics with many are awed by his speed and strength.

"It's cool, now let's get to class before the bell rings," said Naruto as they both hurried to their classrooms.

From Naruto's POV, school is nothing more than a system made to torture people with words and idleness as he fights back against the drowsiness which constantly tries to overcome him which will then get him into trouble with the teachers, and he definitely doesn't want that on his last day of school before the blessed vacation. Sure enough, the bell finally rang to signal the end of school and Naruto joyfully ran out of the classroom towards the locker. He opened it up and came across something rather strange, it was a small white parcel which was never there before but what surprised him was the symbol on the box matching that of the one on his headband, then he saw a small note which read 'Do not open until you're alone'

"What is inside and who put it inside my locker?" thought Naruto confusedly, placed it inside his backpack and made his way back to his bike after bidding Taiki farewell and rode to an abandoned warehouse located at the harbor. He used to come to this place to experiment some of the techniques that he saw in those dreams, he couldn't perform those 'jutsus' but he pretty much mimicked the hand-to-hand combat pretty well along with the ability to traverse the environment up to a certain limit, this also granted him the ability to perform Parkour too. Naruto sat on top of a steel beam laying on the floor and took out the parcel from his bag "Now to see what's inside…hope it's not a bomb"

Naruto carefully opened the parcel and reached inside to take out its content(s), it is a blue electronic handheld device closely resembling that of a GBA or PSP, on the side of the device is a retractable cover which conceals a slot and a USB port, on the right side of the device is a large circular button having the spiraling leaf symbol, in the middle is a screen which is currently turned off and to the left are two buttons, a directional pad and an LED. Naruto searched further to find a grip attachment which possesses a control stick, a wireless USB receiver, a holster for the device and a pouch full of chips which seem to be meant for the device but their pictures were all grayed out.

"I admit that it looks pretty cool and all, but what is it and who sent it?" Naruto looked inside the parcel and found an envelope, he opened it and began to read the letter inside.

 _Greetings Naruto Uzumaki, if you're reading this then it means that the time draws near for which the world or to be more specific worlds are in great danger and your help is needed once more like you did before in your former world. So I need you to pay attention to what I'm going to say._

Naruto quirked an eyebrow in confusion "What are you talking about? What's this about worlds or me coming from an old world?"

 _At the moment, while you do not know who you truly are yet, you will soon find out along your journey in the future. Those dreams which you've been having are actually memories of your past life returning to you. You had gone through so much back then but didn't receive the end you deserved so the gods decided to give you a second life in this one. As of now, you do not have your old powers and abilities which is why we sent a suitable substitute to you to match the conditions of what you're going to encounter. This device is called the Progress PET which is similar to the ones you currently know but is far more advanced, it will remain inactive until the time comes for when it is needed. Remember your Nindo and reignite your Will of Fire, those unique aspects of yours will awaken the hero sleeping within you._

 _Signed H.O_

Naruto sat there, feeling more confused and took a deep breath to calm his nerves "Hang on a minute, so those dreams I was having were actually memories of my past? I guess it now makes sense since I saw myself doing all those things. I wonder if they're all doing okay? But what Nindo is he talk-aaaahhhh!" he suddenly clutched his head as it throbbed in pain, forcing him to his knees and gritted his teeth with his eyes closed to endure it, then he heard his own voice echo in his mind

" _Okay! I've just come to a decision. From now on, I'm finding my own Ninja Way! A Way that's straight and true and without any regrets! From now on, I'm following the Way of Naruto!"_

The pain went away after that and Naruto slowly got back to his feet as a warm smile appeared on his face at that particular memory "That's right, how could I have forgotten that? 'To never run away…to never go back on my word…that is my Nindo, my Ninja Way!" he opened his eyes to reveal flames which had been smothered in the years and are now blazing wildly just like they used to back then.

Naruto packed everything up and rode out of the warehouse on his bike, he screeched to stop close to the riverbank and looked towards the city in direction of his home "A hero's work is never finished, even when reborn in another world…it looks like my break is almost over and it will soon be time to go wild! Looks like some baddies are about to find out just who Naruto Uzumaki is!" he smirked in anticipation then continued his trip to his home to rest and prepare for training.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the a chapter to a new story, Naruto will be venturing into the Digital World in the next chapter, his chakra is currently dormant for the meantime and Kurama is nowhere to be seen. So he has been given a substitute to combat the opposition, Naruto will be given the X Loader and become a general with his own army. He'll eventually meet up with Taiki and the others but will start on his own at a separate zone. There'll be a harem which will be revealed in the next chapter as well. So till then read and review.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	2. The Maelstrom takes a Data Dive

**Ninja of the Digixros: Battle Network**

 **Chapter 1: The Maelstrom takes a Data Dive**

It's been about a week since Naruto received the mysterious package and realized his true identity, he had been reincarnated into another world as a reward for everything he did in his old world and to also help save it from yet another potential disaster. As of now, he couldn't use chakra hence is denied access to his signature jutsus so he has to make do with what he's got and can use.

At the moment, Naruto is currently inside the abandoned warehouse doing a speedrun and using the objects around him as a makeshift obstacle course. He dashed along the rafters and swung round the hanging pillars then jumped off towards the wall to the side and slammed his against it to slide down along before kicking off to landing on the ground with a roll, he ran up a slanted steel beam to vault over a wooden crate with a flip to grind along a long iron pipe to the other side as he jumped to grab the edge of a scaffold and pull himself over. Naruto ran to the other side and performed a long jump to grab to a vertical pole as he swiveled around it multiple times in his descent to the ground and finally skidded to a stop.

"Phew, that was quite a rush," Naruto walked over to his backpack to take out a bottle of water and a towel to wipe the sweat off "Now to see if I still got the moves," Naruto moved to the center of the and took a combat stance which he recalled from the memories of his past, then began to perform katas which involves punches and kicks of varying speed and power that it meant to confuse his opponents and make them unable to predict his next moves, one of the many reasons for his unique title of the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha. He performed a front flip to land on his hands and perform a double kick and flipped again only higher to descend with a heel drop kick with a follow-up of a jumping uppercut. After a while, he stopped to catch a breath and went to sit on the steel beam where his bag was placed on "Those moves would have been more lethal if I were using my shadow clones, *sigh* I really miss using my jutsus and now I'm going to get involved in another big event. Well there's no way I'm going to let some jerk mess with this peaceful world or the other just because he wants to have his own way," he took out his smartphone and flipped it opened only for his eyes to widen upon seeing the time "Uh oh, I gotta go pick up the package that Kaa-san ordered!"

Naruto put on his backpack and ran out of the warehouse to jump onto his bike as he took off as fast as he could for the post office, to the many passerbys he was nothing more than a blur in their eyes as Naruto took alternate routes like the alleyways and once through a carwash until he was able to make in time for the arrival of the package for him to relax a bit, he was casually riding back home when he saw Taiki and Akari along with a third with whom he is familiar with in a rather humorous way. He is a tall teenage boy with spiked dark brown hair, he wears a forest green button-up shirt with two pockets on the chest and the sleeves rolled up over his elbows over a light-blue T-shirt, light brown cargo pants held up by a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, and brown and dark green saddle shoes. The boy also seems to be carrying a large brown bag and a pair of shinai, so Naruto passed over to say hi to them.

"Hey guys," Naruto slowed to a stop before them, catching their attention.

"Hey Naruto," Taiki waved at him

The boy pointed at him in a dramatic manner "You! Naruto Moriguchi, my destined rival! You've finally revealed yourself for our showdown, now we can finally settle the score for the best junior swordsman and I shall defeat you or my name's not Zenjirou Tsurugi!"

"Yo Zenjirou, it's been a while but I've been busy doing some training myself," said Naruto with an awkward smile.

"It's to be expected of my destined rival to continuously strengthen himself despite his many victories, a drive to be approved by myself," Zenjirou nodded to himself in approval.

"Do you know this guy?" asked Akari looking a bit spooked out.

"Yeah I do, I've been going to a Kendo dojo in the Koto district for some training in using a sword and that's where I met Zenjirou who became my constant sparring partner," Naruto explained to the others.

"And it was on that blessed day that I met my destined rival and strived to overcome him, but his swords style proved to be a great force to be cautious of and I'm yet to prevail!" said Zenjirou with a clenched fist of determination, Naruto shivered as he could have sworn that he saw a ghostly image of Might Gai standing behind him and doing the same thing.

"I thought you said that I was your destined rival?" asked Taiki confusedly.

"Actually you're my second destined rival, for the first will always be him," Zenjirou pointed at Naruto dramatically "Now let's fight and end this once and for all!"

"I can't right now, I gotta deliver a package to my mom first. We can spar the next time we meet okay?" Naruto rode off before Zenjirou could say anything.

Naruto arrived at his home and handed the package to his mother before heading upstairs to his room where he took a bath to wash off the sweat before changing into a cleaner set of clothes being a black t-shirt with an unzipped sleeveless hoodie vest with white fur along the collar as the outside is colored red and the inner being yellow, a pair of brown cargo pants with pockets, and a pair of red and black sneakers. Naruto plopped himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling, he couldn't help but feel a little anxious about all this, he's been playing the waiting game for a while now and the battle vibe is really getting to him like it had always been since his days as a ninja. Naruto slowly closed his eyes and was about t-

*Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep*

He suddenly sat up in his bed at the unfamiliar sound of beeping which was coming from his backpack, Naruto unzipped it and took out the source of the beeping sound which happens to be the PET which was given to him earlier and had been inactive until now, he pushed the big button bearing the Konoha symbol and the screen then lit up to project a holographic screen which was currently displaying a map of the city and there was a blinking spot of light at a certain location. Naruto was at first confused but he realized exactly what this all means…the time has come. Naruto hopped off the bed and went over to his closet and opened it to take a red backpack ( **an Google Osprey Escapist 32 for image** ) which he had purchased with his savings and stocked with necessities during the week.

Naruto strapped it onto his back and took the PET in hand as he ran out of the house and bid his mother farewell beforehand but not telling her exactly what he is up to. He also chose to leave the bike behind as he ran. Along the way, Naruto took notice of multiple electronics around him acting abnormally and even the skies took on the appearance of pixels every five seconds, all these oddities confirm that there is an unstable link between both worlds and he needs to hurry and cross over to the other side. Naruto followed the directions all the way into a dark alleyway which he went through to the end but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Now that I'm here, what's next?" muttered Naruto while looking at the blinking light on the map, suddenly there were yellow sparks of energy in the air before him then it burst into a bright flash of light which caused Naruto to shield his eyes with arm and waited for the light to die down a bit for him to look "What is that?" before him is what appears to be a grey handheld device with the upper part resembling a microphone, a turquoise viewscreen, a clickwheel with a center button of confirming selections, and a slot at the sides for inserting chips. Naruto was about to take a step closer to it when he heard bodiless speak out to him.

" _You have arrived Child of Prophecy,"_ said the voice which apparently sounds like a male.

"Guess my title is known here too huh…," Naruto muttered as he approached the floating device.

" _You do wish to step into the battlefield once more?"_

"Of course I do, there are a lot of people close to my heart in this whole and there are others who surely need my help at the other side. There's no way I'm going to sit idly by and do nothing about it!" said Naruto with eyes of determination.

The voice was silent for a moment before speaking once more _"What is your name?"_

"In this world, I'm known to be Naruto Moriguchi but my true name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto declared loudly with his name echoing around him, suddenly the viewscreen of the device lit up as it changed color from grey to orange with red flames.

" _Very well then, use this Xros Loader!"_ then said device floated up to Naruto for him to take.

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road!" Naruto reached out and grabbed the device only for the upper part of it to slide upwards and reveal a golden V shaped emblem, then he felt himself being sucked into a green vortex consisting of multiple matrixes of data as he fell through and soon lost consciousness.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he woke up and got to his feet after noticing that he was sprawled out on the ground and decided to take a look around his surroundings when he reached into his backpack to take out a pair of binoculars to help him see better. So far, he was standing in the middle of a rocky area although he located bits of forestry in the distance and further ahead is a tall mountain which turns out to be an active volcano, and nothing more to see so far.

"So this is the other world…kinda feels the same but then again I haven't exactly gone anywhere yet," said Naruto with a shrug "Might as well pick a random direction to meet with a friendly and get some info just like Pervy Sage once taught me," Naruto picked up a wooden stick and left things to his devil's luck as he tossed it into the air and waited for it to fall back to the ground and point at the forest "Guess I'm going that way," he secured his backpack and strode into the forest whilst keeping an eye out for anything which might pop up.

It was a bit of a trek, Naruto easily noticed that the trees are far different from the ones back in the human world. He felt a bit snackish and took out a bag of potato chips to eat as he walked, he recalled the times when he and Chouji would get together with Shikamaru to chow down on some snacks whenever they play hooky from the academy…man those were the good times before everything went to hell when the Akatsuki reared its ugly head "At least the Elemental Nations is at peace after everything that happened," he popped another chip into his mouth to munch on and reached for anoth-

*BOOM!*

Naruto almost dropped his bag of chips from the sudden sound of explosion and it seemed to be coming from up ahead of him, he dashed towards the source but with caution to avoid any potential dangers. Naruto broke through the trees to find himself standing atop a ledge overlooking the landscape below, there was a clearing below. There he saw what appears to be a large army of creatures and immediately took to scoping them out.

There are countless humanoids in grey bodysuits with gasmasks and wielding rifles, giant mammoth like beasts, flying creatures resembling jets and pterodactyls. There are also several having resemblances to that of dinosaurs amongst them too. Suddenly Naruto felt something vibrating on his right thigh and looked to see a holster with the Xros loader inside, he took the device out for it to project a hologram of the creatures below.

"…Troopmon, Mammothmon, Pteramon, BlackGreymon and Tyrannomon. So that's what they are and are all known to be Digimon. Man I really got myself neck deep into this one," Naruto muttered to himself, he snapped back to attention when he heard a loud voice below.

"Better surrender now and stop this futile resistance, you're no match against the might of the Bagra army!" Naruto looked once more to see a Digimon standing in front of the army, it is a giant green muscular bipedal dinosaur with two rhinoceros-like horns on its head, multiple horns on its back, red stripes all over its body, two large red-striped black tusks protruding from its and ending near its nose, and it also has a skull and crossbones tattoo on its left shoulder. The Xros loader identified it to be Tuskmon.

Naruto then noticed yet another Digimon facing it and the army but is rather smaller. It is a quadrupedal dragon-like Digimon with white armored skin, dark blue claws, gold eyes, and horns. It dons a red tattered cloak with a hood that has goggles embedded in it. At the moment, Naruto could see traces of bruises on its body and is panting lightly in exhaustion.

"Save your breath Tuskmon, there's no way I'm ever going to surrender to the Bagra army!" said the white Digimon which the Xros loader identified to be Huckmon.

"You're right, after all…" Tuskmon's clawed fist ignited in flames "You're going to die here!" he rushed up to Huckmon with his fist raised high and swung it downwards, then a blur swooped by and grabbed Huckmon to carry him away before the strike landed to form a large much to his confusion "What?!"

"Phew, that was a close call," everyone turned towards the voice only to be shocked upon seeing a human standing in front of Huckmon and realized that he was the one who saved the Digimon with said creature being just as surprised at all this.

"What is a human doing here? Doesn't really matter, you need to run away or you'll be killed!" said Huckmon.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life?" asked Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not that I'm not thankful, but humans can't really fight Digimon as they are,"

"It's too late for that, his actions have proven to oppose the Bagra army and he shall die as well!" said Tuskmon with the others growling at the duo.

Huckmon gritted his teeth in frustration "Dammit, I'm already worn out and I gotta protect this kid,"

"Man this is going to be tough…," Naruto took out the PET from the left holster "I thought you said this thing will help me, so start helping!"

*Beep, beep, beep*

The PET's screen lit up and was displaying a metallic blue chip with a green crystalline dome on its center surrounded by a black edge plus a line extending in an irregular manner across the left flank of it, there is also a crest depicting a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which is surrounded by a gold ring just below that black line. Then there were the words 'Insert Chip for Digital Infusion'.

"'Digital Infusion'? I don't know what it is but it'd better be useful," Naruto reached into the pouch to take out the chip, the cover of the PET retracted for him to insert the chip. The screen displayed two halves of a hexagon linking together as Naruto was encased in a dome of blinding light which caught everyone's attention.

"What the? What's happening to that human?" said Huckmon confusedly.

Inside the dome, the PET dispersed into blue pixels and swirled around Naruto. Blue boots formed around his feet followed by the forearms having blue gloves formed around them too, yellow shoulder-plates appeared next with a blue power pack latching on to his back, an emblem depicting the Konoha symbol stuck onto the center of Naruto's chest. An indigo bodysuit with cyan stripes running along his body to form a pattern materialized, a blue helmet with yellow ear-pads took form; two curved extensions materialized and spread along the surface as a yellow and green colored crest formed on the forehead, and finally Naruto's hair grew out from behind the helmet near the lower edge ( **an: Refer to the cover image** )

The dome faded out to reveal Naruto's new look to everyone with said ninja feeling a lot of information flow into his mind and smirked at what he can do now "It seems like I can fight Digimon now, so you won't have to worry anymore," he stood next to the awestruck Huckmon as the face guard activated.

"A-alright then, let's see what you can do," said Huckmon.

"It doesn't matter, there's only two of them so attack!" said Tuskmon, then the army complied and charged at the duo.

Naruto waited for one of the Troopmon to approach him then he took a quick step forward and rapidly jabbed it in the chest and followed it up with a haymaker punch to the face to send it flying, the HUD beeped to alert him of an enemy attacking from behind and he leapt high into the air before turning to see a Troopmon firing at him with its rifle. Naruto held out his right hand for it to morph into an arm cannon.

"Megabuster!" he took aim and fired energy bullets to take it down and disperse into yellow specks of data, Naruto landed back on the ground and performed short dashes from left to right constantly whilst firing the Megabuster upon the enemy. The Mammothmon charged at Naruto to ram him with their long tusks, forcing him to leap out of the way to evade the attack "Time to bust out the arsenal! Battle chip, Cannon!" the Megabuster switched to a green/yellow cannon as he took aim at the Mammothmon and fired several powerful rounds to destroy them, some of them pointed their trunks and spewed cold breath at Naruto which instantly encased him in a block of ice.

"Oh no, hang on I'm coming!" Huckmon used his tail to bash away a Troopmon before running to help the human but several more Troopmons intercepted him "Get out of my way, Fif Slash!" he pounced at the enemies with his claws glinting in the sunlight as he rapidly slashed at them in a blitz to draw closer, then he noticed that the ice beginning to steam and heard the human's voice.

"Battle chip, Flame Wheel!" flames erupted from Naruto's body which melted the ice completely then he curled himself up into a ball before launching at the Mammothmon and slamming into them consecutively until they defeated. Naruto shivered a bit from the cold but otherwise he was okay, he looked to see that Huckmon was having some trouble against some BlackGreymon and dashed over to assist "Battlechip, Timpani!" he summoned a creature resembling a standing microphone which began playing a loud tune to render the Blackgreymon unable to move "Take em out while they're not moving right now. Battle chip, Hammer!" Naruto's right arm morphed into a large cyan hammer, he lunged at the immobile BlackGreymon and whammed them with great force to take out.

"Right, Teen Ram!" Huckmon rotated his tail at high-speed like that of a drill then thrust it at his targets and destroying them to reduce the numbers "Baby Flame!" he opened his mouth to spew a stream of red flames in a wide arc for additional damage, Naruto flipped in the air and landed while standing back to back with the dragon Digimon "Heh, you're pretty good,"

Naruto looked back with a non-visible smirk "Right back at ya," he looked up to see Pteramon diving at them and firing missiles at the duo "Stay close to me! Battle chip, Barrier!" he crossed his arms as a large translucent dome encased both him and Huckmon to deflect the incoming missiles then switched to the offensive "Battle chip, double Vulcan1!" his arms transformed into guns with multiple barrels which began to spin as bullets shot out of them with Huckmon using his Baby Flame for support to shoot them all down.

Tuskmon watched the battle in disbelief "How can this be?! They've already reduced our army to half, this can't stand. Attack with full force!" the Tyrannomon and remaining BlackGreymon rushed to attack the duo all at once.

"*Pant pant* this doesn't look good at all, we'll lose at this rate," said Huckmon, reaching his limit.

"Don't give up Huckmon, you and I share that drive to keep on fighting and win no matter what. So there's no way we're throwing in the towel now!"

Huckmon was stunned at what he just heard, it reminds him of that Digimon whom he admires and aspires to be like him. He got to his feet and went to stand next to Naruto with a toothy grin "You're right…we're just getting started!"

"That's right!"

At that moment, there was a bright glow emanating from Huckmon and he wasn't the only one as Naruto took note of the Xros loader's viewscreen glowing as well and he held it out, everyone else's eyes widened in recognition of the device.

"Th-that's a Xros loader…then that makes you a…," Tuskmon couldn't say anymore due to the growing sense of unease within himself.

A golden beam fell from the sky and engulfed Huckmon with the Digimon himself being reenergized and gaining more power by the second, enough power for him to…

"Huckmon Digivolve to…!" his body began to undergo drastic changes, he grew twice in size with the claws of his forelegs appearing much sharper with white tips and his hind legs turning into blades, his red tattered cloak was longer with the hood having pointed metal tips to give the appearance of pointed teeth, his tail grew longer with a long grey blade attached to the tip "…BaoHuckmon!" He let out a mighty roar which cause the enemy to stop in its track.

"Dude, what just happened to you?" asked Naruto.

"I digivolved because of you and the Xros loader," said BaoHuckmon.

"Really, I guess that means you can kick some more butt then. Let's take it to em!" Naruto dashed at the enemy.

"Right!"

BaoHuckmon was quick to follow and had soon engaged some Tyrannomon in close combat as he easily avoided the swipes from their sharp claws before switching to attack "Fif Cross!" he rapidly slashed at the Tyrannomon with his razor sharp claws coated with red energy, causing them to disperse into data upon defeat, he looked behind to see one of them rushing towards him with its head lowered for a headbutt and so spun round "Burn Flame!" then he opened his mouth to spew a powerful stream of flame which intercepted the target and burned it to cinders.

Meanwhile Naruto was fighting some of the tyrannomom as well though having slight trouble here and there with their claws and flame attacks "Battle Chip, Step Cross!" both arms transformed into two energy and disappeared before some and reappeared right behind them with the blades held out, then slashes appeared on their bodies as they dispersed into scattered data "Now for the big finish! Battle chip, Bulk Bomb!" a massive black ball with a long wick appeared above Naruto which he caught with some trouble with the weight before flinging it into the middle of the group "Hey buddy, I need a light over here!"

BaoHuckmon turned to see Naruto pointing at the bomb and quickly got the idea "I'm on it, Burn Flame!" he launched another fire attack to ignite the fuse make the bomb explode in a wide radius and wiping out the enemies by the majority.

"R-retreat! We didn't anticipate this at all, return to base and regroup. MasterTyrannomon needs to hear of this!" Tuskmon turned towards the duo with hatred in his eyes "You haven't seen the last of us! The next time we meet, you'll be destroyed!" he led the remainder of the Bagra army away from the battlefield, leaving the human and Digimon behind.

Naruto and BaoHuckmon's body began to glow faintly as the former's armor dispersed into pixels then converged to form the PET which then dropped into his hands with the synchro chip popping out from the slot, the latter shrunk back to its default size and was Huckmon once more. Both looked at each other and smirked before doing a high-five for their victory.

"Looks we showed them who's boss around here," said Naruto.

Huckmon nodded in agreement "That we did, and it was mostly thanks to you. I never would have thought that I would meet a general,"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion "A general, you mean me?"

"That's right, a general is someone who possess a Xros Code which is the potential to wield the Xros loader and perform the Digixros technique aside from being able to help a Digimon Digivolve into a much stronger form than the previous," said Huckmon.

"I get the Digivolve part a bit, but what do you mean by Digixros?"

"It is a special technique where the general uses the Xros loader to combine two or more allied Digimon into a much stronger form which could contend with stronger Digimon than when alone…I've been hearing of others like you in the Digital War who are currently at war with the Bagra army, I'm guessing that's why you're here,"

Naruto nodded in affirmation "That's right, I was told about there being a problem in this world and decided to come over and help you guys out with it,"

"I may not know who sent you, but I'm glad you showed up when you did or I would have been done for," said Huckmon.

"No thanks necessary, though could you help me out by leading me to a town so that I can get my bearings?"

"I can help with that, but I'm planning to stick with you throughout all this," said Huckmon much to Naruto's surprise "You shouldn't be stunned, we were the bomb out here against the Bagra army. There's no way I'm letting a powerful tag-team break up just like that, so what do you say…partner?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments, making Huckmon feel a bit nervous then he went down on one knees and responded with a foxy grin "I was gonna say the same thing and you beat me to it. Let's go save the Digital world alongside our future friends…partner,"

Huckmon was ecstatic at being accepted when he saw Naruto hold a fist out to him, he got the gesture and bumped fists with his. At that moment, both felt a strong being formed between them and smiled at each other.

"By the way, I realized that in all the excitement we didn't introduce ourselves. My name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but you can just call Naruto as I don't like formalities," said Naruto.

"You're right, well mine's Huckmon though the name changes whenever I Digivolve. Anyway, let's get you over to Fanged village where the more peaceful dinosaur type Digimon reside over here in the Dino Zone. Allomon is the chief of the village and I'm sure he can tell you more,"

"Gotcha, now let's get going…what's the matter?" Naruto noticed that Huckmon looked very nervous all of a sudden.

"I just realized that I had left to fight the Bagra army without telling the Sistermon, they're gonna be so mad at me," Huckmon gulped in fear especially when one of them came into mind.

"Yikes, I'm sure they'll calm down once we tell of how we took an army by ourselves and all that. Afterwards, I can share some of my ramen stash with you. Believe me, it always eases the mood after a scolding," Naruto patted his back cheerfully.

"Thanks a lot Naruto, it won't turn out so bad…I hope," said Huckmon as they began the trek towards the designated destination.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto has prepped himself for the Digital World and is now in it to win it. He meets a Digimon called Huckmon and teamed up to battle the Bagra army whislt using a special transformation and actually had his partner Digivolve during battle. Now the duo are making their way to a village to gather further information as well as allies to battle against Bagramon and his dark generals.**

 **Naruto's transformation is similar to the Cross Fusion but this is without a Netnavi to avoid confusion, however there will be several power-ups such as the Style Change, Soul Unison, Cross Change and Beast Out so be sure to look forward to their appearance.**

 **I've decided to make the Xros loader capable of Digivolution aside from the default feature of Digixros for a wider range of possibilities in the story.**

 **Here is a list of Naruto's army:  
Hackmon (Partner)  
Coronamon  
Lunamon  
Ryudamon  
Aurumon  
Cannonbeemon  
Sistermon Noir (Harem)  
Sistermon Blanc (Harem)  
Sistermon Ciel (Harem)  
Bastemon (Harem)  
Zubamon  
Dorumon  
Gatomon Angewomon (Harem)  
Black Gatomon Lady Devimon (Harem)  
Renamon Sakuyamon (Harem)  
Ranamon (Harem)  
Lilymon (Harem)  
Lilamon (Harem)**

 **Naruto will also be attaining a weapon for use aside from his transformation along with special Digicards unique to him alone.**

 **Nene is in the harem too.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	3. An Info Dump to Frontal Blitz

**Ninja of the Digixros: Battle Network**

 **Chapter 2: An Info Dump to Frontal Blitz**

Naruto and Huckmon were currently walking along the path towards the village which the latter was leading them to for the blonde to acquire more information about what's going on, though in the meantime they were having a fun conversation about random topics.

"Get out of here, did that really happen?" asked Huckmon in mild disbelief.

"I kid you not, the dude was able to recite the entire alphabet in one burp and I was there to witness it. We had to give him kudos for being able to pull it off, the girls thought it gross but hey it's a guy thing," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wow, the human world sounds like a fun place to hang out. I've been hearing bits about it from the Sistemons when they used to live there,"

"Yeah, it is but the Digital World is just as interesting even though I just got here besides those dorks who seem to want to make a mess of it," said Naruto with a small frown.

Huckmon frowned too "Yeah, those jerks have been making a mess of the zones and everyone are on edge whenever they show up,"

"It kinda reminds me of the war which I took part in years ago,"

"You were in a war before?" Huckmon was surprised and then curious since his new friend is a kid.

Naruto smiled bitterly "That's a story for another time which I'll be sure to tell you when I'm ready,"

"Oh okay," Huckmon noticed Naruto take a small rubber bag from his backpack and was eating something from it "Say, what are you eating?"

"Potato chips, a snack from the human world. Care to try one?" Naruto held a chip out.

"Sure thanks," Naruto tossed the chip for Huckmon to catch in his mouth and chew a few times before swallowing "…whoa, it tastes awesome! Can I have another?"

"Sure thing, I packed a lot of snacks among other foods inside my bag to last for a while," said Naruto tossing another chip towards Huckmon.

"You don't need to worry about food though, there's Diginoir that humans can eat too and are really delicious. You gotta try it out while here in the Digital World," said Huckmon.

"I think I will, by the way are we at the village yet?" asked Naruto.

"Actually we've just arrived, you can see the village at the top of the hill,"

"Really?" Naruto scampered up to the top of the view and saw the village ahead of them, it was wide valley with tall rock walls where he could see multiple cave entrances naturally carved into them and numerous Digimon were going about the daily routines. "Whoa…," Naruto watched in awe and his Xros Loader was beeping constantly for him to pick up and scan the Digimon "Koromon, Agumon, Triceramon, Brachiomon, Monochromon…that makes sense since this Zone is based on dinosaurs,"

Huckmon walked up next to him "Let's get down there so I can take you to meet the leader of Fanged village," Naruto nodded with the duo making their way down to the village via the ledged pathways, many of the Digimon were looking at Naruto with looks of surprise and curiosity but didn't feel too tense since the human is being accompanied by Huckmon whom they're familiar with. Suddenly a voice called out towards the duo, particularly one of them.

"There you are Huckmon!" said a feminine voice.

Huckmon paled "Oh no…" Naruto turned to see who it is and was rather taken aback.

There were two human-shaped girls dressed like nuns, the difference between them is that one is dressed in black with a klobuk in the shape of a black cat's head with long ears while the other is dressed in light pink with her klobuk resembling a long-eared white rabbit and appears to be holding a triple-pronged lance in her hands. Naruto gulped upon seeing the black nun looking very angry while the other seemed upset.

"Okay buster, just where were you when we weren't looking?" asked the black nun.

"…we were very worried about, especially since we've heard of the Bagra Army being here in this zone," said the white nun gently.

"Um well, I er uh…" Huckmon was sweating, not knowing what exactly to say which won't get him hurt.

" _Poor guy, he's got the equivalents of Ino and Hinata looking after him,"_ Naruto smiled in nostalgia at the comparison then he noticed that the girls were now looking at him which took the blonde by surprise "W-what is it?"

"And what is a human doing here with you, how did you two even meet anyway?" asked the black nun curiously.

Huckmon was sweating by now, he looked to Naruto for help but he could only shake his head in resignation "…We er well met when I was uh…fighting with the Bagra army," he fessed up and prepared for the hurricane.

*Whack*

The poor mini dragon was now nursing a large lump on his head after being bonked hard in the head by the black nun who was holding up a silver T-shaped handgun with a frown on her face.

"You idiot! What gave you the bright idea to go up against an army? Wait till big sis hears about this!"

The dragon was now truly scared and began pleading desperately "No please don't tell her, I'll do anything as long as you don't tell her!"

The black nun suddenly smirked, Naruto recognized that look anywhere due to being victim to it courtesy of Ino and Sakura whenever he gets them angry by mistake and would end up being a pack mule for their shopping "In that case, I'll take three packs of Diginoir whenever you get some,"

"Sister that's enough, please we haven't introduced ourselves to Huckmon's friend," said the white nun quietly.

"Oh that's right," the black nun turned towards Naruto with an impish grin "My name's Sistermon Noir, but you can just call me Noir,"

The white nun stepped forward with a polite bow "H-hello, my name is Sistermon Blanc. It's n-nice to meet you," she went to hide behind Noir before shyly poking out to look at him.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you all too," said Naruto with a foxy grin, causing Blanc to blush a bit while Noir simply smiled.

"Same here, though my sister and I are curious to ask how you were able to help this dummy here?" asked Noir, Blanc nodded shyly reminding the blonde of how Hinata used to act just like that.

"I helped him out because of these," Naruto took out the Xros Loader and PET to show it to them, causing the Sistermon to widen their eyes and even heard gasps from some of the Digimon passing by.

"Y-you're a general?" asked Blanc.

"That's what Huckmon called me, I was requested to come to the Digital World to help when I ran into Huckmon fighting the Bagra Army and used the Xros Loader to have him Digivolve after using the PET to transform into a stronger form to fight alongside him and drove them away, even became my partner afterwards before coming here to learn more of what's going on," Naruto explained.

"In that case, we gotta thank you for helping Huckmon. Since you're going to meet the leader of the village, we can take you there," said Noir.

"I would like that, thanks a lot," said Naruto then he followed the Sistermon with Huckmon walking up next to him looking peeved.

"You could have helped you know?" Huckmon grumbled.

"Sorry about that but it was better simply going through with than delaying the inevitable," said Naruto.

"Fine, but I'll like some of your potato chips though,"

"No prob, still got some left,"

"Cool,"

The small group made their way through a cave into a room where they found wooden furniture about amongst other interior décor, there they saw a bipedal dinosaur type Digimon with blue skin with red stripes on its body. It has green eyes, a light blue belly and front-neck. It also has red hair, white feathers with red tip and red and yellow striped feathers on the back of its head which reminded Naruto of Indians in a way with his Xros Loader identifying the Digimon as Allomon.

The Digimon turned round and was mildly surprised at the sight of the human and then the Xros Loader in his hand but at the same time was relieved as well "So what I heard was true, another human with a Xros loader has appeared,"

"Hello chief Allomon, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. I was called from the human world to help, but I wish to learn more about the situation," said Naruto, recalling the lesson received from Ibiki during the Chuunin exams. Information truly is vital for potential victory.

"I'd be more than willing to tell you all that you need to know," said Allomon before sitting on a grass carpet with the others following suit on their own "Where to begin…oh yes, I can start by telling you that the Digital World used to be a singular area where all sorts of Digimon used to live together. However a cataclysm in the past caused the Digital World to be split into 108 'Zones', mini-worlds separated by a featureless expanse that most Digimon are unable to cross through on their own save for a certain few. Just as we thought that things couldn't get any worse, that was when they appeared from out of nowhere,"

"The Bagra Army right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes…a legion of Digimon led by an evil Digimon called Bagramon who seeks out the Code Crowns in order to conquer the entire Digital World,"

"What are these Code Crowns?"

"They're legendary artifacts which serve a proof of sovereignty over their designated zone, anyone who holds a Code Crown designated to a Zone actually owns the very zone itself. Already the Bagra Army has raided many zones with several having their Code Crowns taken to Bagramon while searching for the rest according to what big sis told us," said Noir with a frown.

" _Even reborn in another world, there'll always be someone who wants to rule the world by force,"_ thought Naruto with a frown then he spoke up "So has the Bagra Army found Dino Zone's Code Crown yet?"

"I don't think they have yet, otherwise that horn head Tuskmon would have been gloating about it," said Huckmon.

"I believe that the Code Crown has hidden itself for the meantime until the danger has passed," said Blanc.

"That's one small piece of good news, we'll need to come up with a plan to take out the faction of the Bagra Army here before moving on to the next step," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"Which is what exactly?" asked Noir.

"Retaking the Code Crowns from the Bagra Army whilst gaining more comrades along the way in order to truly defeat the enemy and restore the Digital World to its former state,"

"Sounds like a good plan, you can count me in on it," said Huckmon.

"Don't think that you're leaving us behind, we're in too," said Noir with a smirk.

"Um, we would like to help too," said Blanc shyly.

"We're truly grateful for your wanting to help us, let me know if you require any assist and we'll provide the best we can," said Allomon with a bow.

Naruto bowed back "Thank you chief Allomon, I appreciate it,"

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Dino Zone within an underground cave, we find Tuskmon along with his soldiers bowing before a larger Tyrannomon but this one is larger with gray skin and red stripes as its body is covered in battle scars.

"So you say that another human with a Xros Loader has appeared and was the reason why you along with your army was defeated?" asked the Digimon.

"Forgive my incompetence MasterTyrannomon, this human fought differently from how you warned us of the ones before him. He actually fought alongside the apprentice of that Royal Knight with a strange ability, I've never seen or ever heard the likes of it," said Tuskmon.

"Hmmmm this is quite troublesome, we already have problems with these humans wielding Xros Loaders and now an anomaly appears from out of nowhere to oppose our master. We must report this to Bagramon-sama and the generals before preparing accordingly for this potential threat, do you know of the human's whereabouts?"

"Yes, one of our spies located him at Fanged village," said Tuskmon.

MasterTyrannomon growled deeply in thought "I see, gather the soldiers for we shall attack while the human has yet to amass an army. Kill a weed by the root to permanently stop its growth,"

"It shall be done at once," Tuskmon bowed before leaving the cavern room with the soldiers.

"Once this human is dealt with, I shall resume search for the Code Crown like Bagramon-sama ordered,"

* * *

Back in the Fanged village, Naruto was currently atop a small boulder on ledge overlooking the village as he was checking out the specs of the PET. He had been most curious about it since he used the device to transform and so wanted to learn more about it. Naruto scrolled through the main menu until he came across a submenu called 'Chip Folder' and accessed to check it out there he saw about six folders each containing a variety of battlechips with some he's familiar with during the first battle.

"Hmmm, seems like I can only use a chip folder at a time when fighting in that form. I wonder what else this thing's got?" Naruto muttered to himself, he exited back to the main menu and scrolled down further to come across the next submenu called Mega Mode and curiously accessed it to see a 3D imagery of himself when transformed along with detailed information of the abilities available "Well this is interesting, I wonder that the panels with the question marks are about and only one of them is available," he was about to look more into it when he heard someone call out to him from behind.

"Um excuse me," Naruto looked back to see that it was Sistermon Blanc who appeared to be too nervous to approach.

"Oh Blanc, what's up?" asked Naruto curiously.

"…we were wondering where you were and came looking for you," said Blanc shyly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry about that, I wanted to check out the place for a bit then see what else my PET contains,"

"Oh you mean the device that helped you transform to aid Huckmon?" asked Blanc curiously.

"That's the one, though it looks like there're some features which are yet to be unlocked so I'll just have to make do with what I got in the meantime,"

"I'm sure you can find a way to access more of its power,"

"I hope so too, so how long have you and your sister been friends with Huckmon?" asked Naruto curiously.

"For quite a long time, Huckmon's master Gankoomon had my sisters and I to help train Huckmon to becoming a Royal Knight but then we had to divide the time to assisting Digimon living in the zones against the Bagra Army,"

"I see, I can tell that Huckmon will become a Royal Knight in the future. He's got guts and a strong ideal like I do," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"There you are!" the two turned to see Sistermon Noir along with Huckmon approach them with the former placing her hands on her hips and frown a bit "We've been looking all over for you,"

"Sorry about that, I was exploring the place a bit like I told Blanc," said Naruto with Blanc nodding in affirmation.

"So I wanted to ask what name you've come up for your army?" asked Huckmon curiously.

"A name?" Naruto was a bit confused at the question.

"Yeah! Not only that but a symbol to represent us too,"

Naruto looked deep in thought about it for a few moments before speaking up "It will take some time before I can up with those two,"

"Alright then, don't keep us waiting too long though," said Noir, Naruto was about t-

*BOOOOOOMMM!*

They were suddenly startled by the sound of an explosion followed by the screams of Digimon, they turned towards the source of the explosion which was coming from the village and could see plumes of black smoke rising to the sky. The group looked at each other before running towards the village to find out just what is going on there? They ran along the road, past Digimon who are running away with the older ones guiding the young Digimon to safety.

"Naruto, look over there!" said Blanc, Naruto turned to see an army of Troopmon, Mammothmon, Pteramon, BlackGreymon and Tyrannomon laying waste to the village with the Brachiomon, Triceramon and Monochromon with Allomon leading them in fighting back the best they can.

"It's the Bagramon Army and they're attacking the Fanged village!" said Allomon after batting a Troopmon away with his tail.

"We can see that and we're going to help drive them out of here!" Sistermon Noir took out a pair of T-shaped handguns and twirled them in her hands "Come on Blanc, let's take it to them!"

"Okay Noir," Sistermon Blanc held her lance at the ready before charging towards the enemy alongside her sister.

"Come on Naruto, transform and let's get those guys!" said Huckmon.

"I'm on it!" Naruto took out the PET and the synchro chip in each hand "D-Trans, Execute!" he inserted the chip into the PET's screen displaying two halves of a hexagon linking together as Naruto was encased in a dome of blinding light before fading away to reveal him in his newly dubbed Mega Mode, Naruto took a step forward and held a fist forward with a smirk "Let's start streaming this battle live!"

 **Music Start: Megaman Battle Network 3 OST; Shooting Enemy**

Huckmon nodded in agreement "Yeah!" the duo rushed towards the opposing army and proceeded to engage them "Fif Slash!" he pounced at the enemies and slashed rapidly at them with his claws then jumped away to avoid being shot by some of the Troopmon "Baby Flame!" he opened his mouth to unleash a stream of red flames to burn them and went to engage the next bath. Naruto was currently dashing in different directions and firing his Megabuster to shoot down a small fleet of Pteramon which swooping towards him from above, he sensed an incoming attack from behind and quickly leapt high into the air to avoid a blast of ice from the Mammothmon then swung into action "Battle Chip, Air Hockey 1!" he held a hand out to materialize a large black hockey puck then tossed it to skim along the ground and constantly ricochet off the enemies while dealing stacking damage several times before disappearing with Naruto landing on the ground "Battle Chip. Shockwave!" he raised a fist over his head to materialize a pickaxe then brought it down to hit the ground and unleash a shockwave which raced along the ground and struck through multiple enemies "Not yet done! Battle Chip, StepSword!" his right arm transformed into an energy blade then began teleporting around and slashing at the larger enemies before they could put up any sort of defense.

"Mickey Bullet!" Sistermon Noir was firing at the enemies around her with great skill while swiftly evading any attacks being aimed in her direction before returning fire, she cartwheeled to the right to evade a fire breath attack from a BlackGreymon then she rushed over to perform a flip kick to strike it from under its chin then unleashing a barrage of bullets to take it out "Bless Fire!" she rapidly fires both handguns in a straight line to pierce through multiple enemies. However she let her guard for some Troopmon to take aim at her unguarded back before shooting with their rifles, a blur appeared between Noir and the incoming projectiles which revealed to be Blanc "Protect Wave!" she stabbed the butt end of her lance to the ground to create a protective energy shield to deflect the incoming shots for Noir to turn round and shoot them as well.

"Please be more careful sister, I'll get worried if you're not," said Blanc gently.

"Sorry about that Blanc, I'll be sure to get my guard up this time," said Noir.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Huckmon had teamed up to battle against several Tyrannomon with use of Megabuster and Baby Flame respectively to push them back "Battle Chip, Slasher!" Naruto transformed his right arm into an energy blade and took an Iai stance then lashed in a flash of light, the surrounding Tyrannomon stood there for a few moments then slashes began appearing on their bodies before dispersing into pixels. Suddenly the duo jumped into the air with their instincts screaming at them to move just in time to evade a green blur which skidded to a stop to reveal itself to be Tuskmon.

"So you finally show your face Tuskmon," said Huckmon with a frown.

"I told you that the next time we meet is when I'll destroy you and that includes the human with the Xros Loader!" said Tuskmon with a heated glare towards the duo.

"Then quit yapping and actually try to kill us," Naruto retorted already in a combat stance.

Tuskmon growled in anger "You'll regret those words, Bayonet lancer!" he gathered energy between his large horns and fired a lance made out of energy towards Naruto and Huckmon but they quickly moved out of the way before retaliating with Megabuster and Baby Flame. Tuskmon easily shrugged the attacks off then targeted Huckmon "Horn Driver!" he charged forward with great speed to ram Huckmon with his horns "Not so fast! Battle Chip, IceBall!" Naruto formed a white orb of ice and quickly threw it ahead to hit the ground and form a sheet of ice which Tuskmon stepped on and ended up slipping to the ground. Huckmon seized the opportunity to attack "Teen Ram!" he spun the tip of his tail like that of a drill then charged in close to strike but Tuskmon was quick to recover from the sudden interception "Panzer Knuckle!" he lashed out with a flaming fist to send Huckmon flying away from him then turned angrily towards Naruto to fire another energy lance at him "Battle Chip, Mole 1!" Naruto stomped the ground to form a hole underneath him which he dropped into to avoid the incoming projectile then appeared next to Huckmon.

"You okay there buddy?" asked Naruto.

"…I'll live, he packs a mean punch though," Huckmon grunted in response.

"Then I'll give you a little pick-me-up. Battle Chip, Recov50!" Naruto placed a hand on Huckmon whose body began glowing with the bruises disappearing from his body, however a small fleet of Pteramon seized the opportunity to attack the duo by swooping towards them with killing intent.

"I am the Twentiest!"

There were sudden flashes of yellow light with the Pteramon being sliced into pieces and dispersing into data as something landed in front of Naruto and Huckmon for them to look up and see who just helped them though the latter's eyes widened in recognition. It is a bipedal reptilian creature with red eyes, a tail, and three digits on its hands and feet. It wears a golden armor that covers most of its body and a white cape with tattered edges. Its armor has a sharp claw on each digit, a black diamond-shaped object in the tail, a small blade-like object on each knee, an orange '0' on its left shoulder pad, and a sword-like horn on its helmet. The horn was emitting a blue light on the blade's edge and it has a silver '20' on its left side.

"Zubamon, is that you?" asked Huckmon, said Digimon looked back to smile at him.

"Long time no see Huckmon, I was wondering from zone to zone when I came upon this ruckus and saw you and the Sistermon fighting the Bagra Army. Though I'm curious to ask about the human, I feel it best that we talk later," said Zubamon.

"You're right about that, we need to take care of these guys first," Naruto stood up after healing Huckmon by a decent amount and turned to see several Troopmon and Tyrannomon approaching them "You guys keep Tuskmon busy while I take care of these guys before coming over to back you up,"

"Alright Naruto, try not to dawdle," said Huckmon.

"Let's battle with the twentieth glint of my blade!" Zubamon ran alongside Huckmon as they went to engage an angry Tuskmon.

"I'll be there soon," Naruto turned to face the enemy and dashed towards them "Battle Chip, Yoyo 1!" his right arm transformed into an attachment which opened up to fire a large bladed yoyo with a long rope attached to it to slice through some of the BlackGreymon but he quickly dashed away to avoid getting shot by the Troopmon and got ready to counterattack "Battle Chip, Boomerang!" his arm transformed again into a launcher with a V-shaped boomerang which he fired at the Troopmon to take most of them. Naruto's systems alerted him of an incoming attack from the side and turned to see a trio of BlackGreymon rearing their heads back with flames in their mouths and realized what was about to happen "Battle Chip, Barr100!" he quickly formed a pinkish red energy dome around himself just in time as the BlackGreymon unleashed a combined stream of flames for the dome to protect him against.

Naruto scrolled through the next lineup of battlechips on his HUD for a counterattack when he noticed that three chips had lines interconnecting each other and were glowing as well "Could it be some sort of combo? It won't exactly hurt to try, just hope Lady Luck is still siding with me," Naruto waited till the BlackGreymon stopped attacking then he swung in action "Battle Chip, triple Cannon 1!" a screen opened up on his HUD.

[Program Advance executed: Zeta Cannon 1]

Naruto's arm transformed into a large cannon and could feel great power within it "Whoa, this thing's gonna pack a punch," he took aim with a smirk behind his facemask "Say hello to my little friend," he began firing powerful rounds from the cannon to inflict massive damage to defeat the BlackGreymon before the cannon faded away from his arm "Guess it doesn't last too long, better head over and help Huckmon and Zubamon out," Naruto made his way over to where the two are and saw that they dealing a number on Tuskmon and thought to add into the mix as he equipped the Megabuster and began gathering power into it "Charge Shot!" then he took aim and fired a powerful blast which sent Tuskmon flying back upon impact "Kept you two waiting, didn't I?"

"Not really, we're just playing around with him a bit," said Huckmon.

"Yeah, there's enough of him to go around," said Zubamon.

"We'll see who's playing around! Panzer Knuckle!" Tuskmon rushed at the trio with a knuckle ignited in flames.

"Right back at you! Battle Chip, GutPunch!" Naruto's fist enlarged before charging back with it reared back then lashing out with both fists clashing in the middle and struggled for domination, however Tuskmon's size and strength won out and sent Naruto flying back with the blonde recovering in midair and skidding along the ground with the fist shrinking down to normal "Grrrr, I need to pack more power into my attack if I want to beat this guy," another screen opened up on his HUD.

[Style Change Systems unlocked. Ready for Activation]

"Style Change? If it will help me in this fight then yes," said Naruto.

[Style Change Activated; Equipping HeatGuts Style]

A red dome appeared around Naruto, causing everyone to look at him then it faded away to reveal the blonde in a different form. His blue bodysuit had changed to red and there is a large fist attached to his right arm. Naruto raised the fist to marvel at the power flowing through his body at the moment and smirked "Perfect, this is just what I needed,"

"Whoa, that's one mean looking fist," said Huckmon in wonder.

"So what you have a new look, I'll still destroy you!" Tuskmon fired another energy lance towards Naruto who simply raised the fist before himself to block the incoming projectile without so much as a flinch "What?! That can't be!"

"Is that all you got?" asked Naruto tauntingly, annoying the Digimon further.

"You dare insult me?! Horn Driver!" Tuskmon charged forward with his horns lowered to skewer his opponent, Naruto held his fist out and braced for impact as he grabbed the horn on Tuskmon's head and was being pushed back several feet. The blonde dug his feet hard into the ground to skid to a stop then with a great heave he tossed Tuskmon into the air and began charging energy into the fist for it to glow yellow.

"It's game over for you Tuskmon! HeatGuts Punch!" Naruto reared his fist back to then lashed out to drive it hard into Tuskmon's gut with lots of power behind it, causing the dinosaur to cry out in agony before dispersing into data "*Sigh* that was a bit intense,"

"By the twentieth blink of my eyes, that was quite the finish," said Zubamon.

"Ditto for me, now we can cool off a bit," said Huckmon.

"If only it were that simple, enemies of Bagramon-sama," the trio turned towards the voice which suddenly spoke up and saw MasterTyrannomon approaching them with a frown on his face "So you're the human who possesses the Xros Loader and capability to battle Digimon on his own,"

"And you must be the leader of the army invading this zone then," said Naruto with a frown.

"You're correct, and it is my duty to acquire the Code Crown for Bagramon-sama as well as destroy oppositions like you,"

"Then defeating you will be a large step to securing the safety of Dino Zone," said Huckmon.

MasterTyrannomon scoffed at that "Don't be quick to assume that you can defeat just because you were able to do so to Tuskmon,"

"Heh, someone once told me this; the higher the stakes, the greater the rewards! Time for a boss battle!" Naruto a stance with the others at the ready.

 **Music Change: Megaman Battle Network 3 OST; Boss Battle**

"Huckmon, we're going at him strong so I'm going to Digivolve you," said Naruto taking the Xros Loader out from its holster.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" said Huckmon.

"Activating Digivolution!" Naruto held the Xros Loader out with the screen flashing brightly as a golden beam fell from the sky and engulfed Huckmon

"Huckmon Digivolve to…!" his body began to undergo drastic changes, he grew twice in size with the claws of his forelegs appearing much sharper with white tips and his hind legs turning into blades, his red tattered cloak was longer with the hood having pointed metal tips to give the appearance of pointed teeth, his tail grew longer with a long grey blade attached to the tip "…BaoHuckmon!"

"By the twentieth blink of my eyes, you really are a general," said Zubamon.

MasterTyrannomon scoffed at the sight "You think you can beat me just by Digivolving? Don't delude yourself,"

"How about we put that theory to the test? Heat Flamethrower!" Naruto transformed his fist into a flamethrower and unleashed a powerful stream of fire "Master Fire!" MasterTyrannomon opened his mouth to breathe powerful flames to collide with the other but Naruto was gradually getting overwhelmed so BaoHuckmon quickly assisted his partner "Burn Flame!" he also breathed flames from his mouth to conjoin with Naruto's flames to push back and strike MasterTyrannomon "Twenty Dive!" Zubamon leapt high into the air and descended towards the enemy at high-speed with his horn's edge glowing with blue energy, however MasterTyrannomon broke from the flames to counterattack "Master Claw!" he swung at Zubamon to send him flying away.

"Battle Chip, Areasteal!" Naruto immediately disappeared to appear before Zubamon and catch him then landing on the ground "You okay buddy?"

"I'll be fine once I strike that fiend with my blade," said Zubamon with a grunt.

"Alright, let's take it to him!" the duo got up and charged at the mastertyrannomon "Guts machinegun!" Naruto transformed his arm into a large buster and proceeded to fire rapidly at the enemy to push him back "Battle Chip, Heat Shot!" he launched a fireball from his arm cannon to inflict burning damage "Fif Cross!" BaoHuckmon lunged at MasterTyrannomon to slash him with his sharp nails "20 Scratch!" Zubamon's claws were a blur as he unleashed a barrage of slashes upon MasterTyrannomon before backing away to avoid any counterattacks from their opponents.

"Do you still think that we can't beat you?" asked Zubamon.

"As a matter of fact, I still do. Zen Recovery!" MasterTyrannomon's body glowed for a moment then a majority of the wounds on his body quickly healed much to the shock of the others sans Naruto who had encountered enemies like him in his past life "You're only delaying the inevitable in this battle,"

"That changes nothing, we just need to land more hits than you can heal from them," said Naruto.

"That's right, we're not finished yet! Dragrey Spiker!" BaoHuckmon leapt at MasterTyrannomon to kick at him with the blades on his legs "Hyper Heat blast!" the opponent radiated a fiery heat wave from his body which seriously affected BaoHuckmon and Zubamon but Naruto wasn't affected that much due to the element attribute of his current style change.

"Element change; AquaGuts Style!" Naruto's armor changed from red to light blue as he switched elements from fire to water then he swung into action "Battle Chip, Geyser!" he slammed a fist to the ground, causing a pillar of water to burst out of the ground underneath MasterTyrannomon and launch him into the air at the same time dousing him of the heat "Battle Chip, AquaSword!" Naruto equipped himself with a water-attributed energy blade, he leapt towards the Digimon and slashed several times before kicking away to land back on the ground "Teen Blade!" BaoHuckmon spun his bladed tail like a whirlwind then slashed at MasterTyrannomon to send him crashing to the ground.

"Zen Recovery!" MasterTyrannomon healed himself once more but it wasn't as effective as the first time "You ingrates will truly become thorns on Bagramon-sama's side, you must be destroyed!" he lunged at the trio with a master claw attack but they quickly moved out of the way of the incoming attack.

"General, I wish for you to use me to strike him down!" said Zubamon.

"How so?" asked Naruto, still focused.

"I am a Legend-Arms Digimon, one that is capable of transforming into a weapon for the master chosen. I see you as worthy to use me, so let's unite to defeat this evil!"

"Okay Zubamon, let's do this!" Naruto took out the Xros Loader and pointed the screen towards Zubamon "Zubamon, Mode Change!" a beam of light shone upon Zubamon, causing him to transform in a bright flash which faded to reveal him in a new form. He currently resembles that of a single-edged shortsword with a golden handle, Zubamon's head being the hilt with the horned blade lengthening slightly and emitting a blue light on the blade's edge and it has a silver '20' on its left side "Zubamon, blade mode!" Naruto grabbed the sword and held it at the ready while standing with his legs apart slightly and crouched slightly "Time for the big finish!" he dashed forwards and leapt high into the air, a golden aura emitted from the blade and elongated to form a longer version "Gilded Blade Strike!" he dove quickly towards MasterTyrannomon and performed a diagonal downward strike before a golden pillar engulfed the enemy who cried out in agony.

"This can't be happening! You may have defeated me, but you shall all fall before Bagramon-sama. I'm sure of it!" mastertyrannomon cried before bursting into multiple bits of yellow data.

"And that's it for this livestream," said Naruto with a smirk.

 **Music End**

Naruto tossed Zubamon into the air for him to revert to his normal whilst he and BaoHuckmon's body began to glow faintly as the former's armor dispersed into pixels then converged to form the PET before dropping into his hands with the synchro chip popping out from the slot, the latter shrunk back to its default size and was Huckmon once more. They turned round to see the residents and chief of Dino village cheering loudly in victory as the Sistermon approached them.

"Looks like you three had one heck of a battle," said Noir with a smirk.

"That's putting it lightly Noir-chan, we had to play hard to beat him," said Naruto.

"I'm just glad that you all made it okay," said Blanc, looking relieved.

"By the twentieth feeling of accomplishment, we are victorious! You truly are an interesting but worthy general," said Zubamon.

"You got that right Zubamon, and Naruto's a totally fun guy to hang out with too!" said Huckmon, then he noticed rather unusual "Hey guys, look up there. What's that?"

Everyone looked up to see what appears to be an SD memory card with an image of a dinosaur fossil on it while encased in a yellow octahedral translucent shell of light as it slowly descended towards Naruto with his Xros Loader glowing like it is reacting to its presence. Chief Allomon approached to examine it closely and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Could it be? It is!" said Allomon in surprise.

"What is it?" asked Naruto curiously.

"That's the Code Crown which we told you about, it must appeared the moment you defeated MasterTyrannomon," said Blanc.

Naruto lightly tapped the shell for it to disappear and the Code Crown to drop into his hands "So this means that Dino Zone is now under my protection and the Bagra Army won't show their faces around here,"

"That's one down and a whole lot more to go," said Noir with her hands on her hips.

"Just a mere first step to a long but exciting journey," said Zubamon "I wish to join your army if you would allow me too,"

Naruto smiled in response "Of course you can join, you're buds with Huckmon which makes it totally okay. Let's raise a lot of hell for Bagra Army!"

"Thanks for having me onboard, general Naruto,"

"Just call me Naruto, we're all in this together,"

"By the way, have you come up with a name for your army?" asked Noir.

Naruto closed his eyes as a certain memory surfaced in his mind and smiled fondly with the Xros Loader's screen glowing faintly "I do actually, the team will be called…Team Konoha," then the screen projected an image of what appears to be a leaf fused with a spiral symbol.

"Konoha? Why call it that?" asked Allomon curiously.

"It's the name of a village which I used to live in. We all lived on an ideal called the Will of Fire whereby all villagers live as one family with each loving, believing, cherishing, and fighting to protect the village. The former leader of the villager once told me that the true power within one will only emerge when we have something precious to protect, I believe we all feel that way," Naruto opened his eyes to see looks of understanding on their faces "That is why I chose this name for the team,"

"I like the name, it describes us very well," said Huckmon.

"Feels like an honor to follow under a flag of such a name," said Zubamon.

"I like too," said Blanc shyly when she noticed Naruto smiling at her.

"Ditto," said Noir.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"According to what Sistermon Ciel told us, you need to put the Code Crown into the Xros Loader and say 'Zone Transfer'," said Noir.

"Got it," Naruto held out the Code Crown and inserted it into a slot on the side of the Xros Loader "Zone Transfer!" a green beam of light shot out of the screen to form a swirling green vortex before them "I guess we'll use this to get to the next zone,"

"Then we're ready to go," said Huckmon, then he along with Zubamon and the Sistermon transformed into light and went inside the Xros Loader much to Naruto's surprise.

"What just happened?" asked Naruto.

[We need to be inside the Xros Loader when you're moving in between zone] said Blanc from inside the device.

"Okay then…," Naruto turned towards the chief and the other Digimon "…just it's time for me to take off,"

"Indeed, but know that we're in support of your mission, General of Team Konoha," said Allomon.

Naruto nodded in affirmation then turned around and ran into the portal as it disappeared with him floating through the mainstream with him heading towards the next zone with anticipation. It's been a while since he had this feeling, and he missed it. The enemy better watch out for a possessor of the Will of Fire has come a-calling!

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and Huckmon have arrived at the village where they meet the Sistermon before meeting the chief to gain important information for his next step which is to gather and recover the Code Crown while amassing an army to take on the Bagra Army. The faction of said army reappeared with Naruto and the others rising to defend village with additional help from Huckmon's friend Zubamon to be successful and acquiring a Code Crown for Dino zone. Now Naruto is heading for the next zone but the big question is what's going to occur in the future ahead of him?**

 **Team Konoha members and harem:**

 **Huckmon(Partner)** **  
** **Coronamon** **  
** **Lunamon** **  
** **Ryudamon** **  
** **Aurumon** **  
** **Cannonbeemon** **  
** **Sistermon Noir (Harem)** **  
** **Sistermon Blanc (Harem)** **  
** **Sistermon Ciel (Harem)  
Bastemon (Harem)** **  
** **Zubamon** **  
** **Dorumon** **  
** **Gatomon - Angewomon (Harem)  
Black Gatomon - Lady Devimon (Harem)  
Renamon - Sakuyamon (Harem)  
Ranamon (Harem)** **  
** **Lilymon (Harem)** **  
** **Lilamon (Harem)** **  
** **Ignitemon (Mervamon's brother)** **  
** **BelleStarmon (Harem)** **  
** **Kazemon (Harem)** **  
** **AncientMermaidmon (Harem)** **  
** **MedievalDukemon** **  
** **Strabimon  
Flamemon**

 **Nene is also in the harem**

 **Be sure to read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	4. No Break time at Work

**Ninja of the Digixros: Battle Network**

 **Chapter 3: No Break time at Work**

Naruto was currently moving through the vortex towards the next zone, so far he was able to acquire the one of the many Code Crowns after taking down the Bagra army in Dino Zone alongside Huckmon, the Sistermons and the residents of Fang Village. Naruto snapped back into focus as he saw that he was about to exit from the vortex.

He emerged from the vortex and landed on the ground before looking around to take in the scenery. From his perspective, Naruto was looking at what would be a combination of an industrial plant and city into one, the clouds were pitch black due to the fumes being expelled from the factories into the air, and the sun cannot be seen despite it being daytime. Having been raised in a village surrounded by nature in his past life, Naruto doesn't really feel okay with this kind of environment.

"What kind of zone is this? Seems like some sort of factory or something," said Naruto musingly. The Xros Loader's screen glowed then several streaks of light emerged from it and faded to reveal Huckmon along with Zubamon and the Sistermons.

"This place is known as the Factory Zone, it's known for manufacturing various tools and machinery to be used by many in the Digital World," said Sistermon Blanc but then she frowned "However there's something different, the level of pollution is rather high which is odd since they're based creating environmentally friendly technology,"

"There's no doubt that the Bagra army would be behind this, those guys don't care about anything other than conquest," said Huckmon with a frown.

"By the twentieth twitch of my eye, those brutes have no heart like their leader," Zubamon was in agreement.

"It's too early to assume but it's best that we exercise in the case that we do encounter any of the Bagra army," Naruto spoke up, receiving nods of agreement from the Digimon "I think scoping around the warehouses will give us some clues since the factories might be more guarded,"

"What makes you think that way?" asked Huckmon curiously.

"I've had done a couple things which were similar to this scenario," Naruto replied, recalling his past missions with the others back in the Elemental Nations.

"That piques my curiosity, maybe you can tell us some other time," said Sistermon Noir.

"Sure, now let's get moving,"

Naruto looked around for a bit then proceeded to move in a chosen direction with the others quick to follow him. They carefully maneuvered their way around the structures, pipes and construction machines, they quickly took cover upon seeing a squad of Troopmon and Sealsdramon patrolling the area which confirms that the Bagra army had indeed taken over the Zone much to their displeasure.

"I knew it, those guys have taken over the place!" Huckmon growled in anger.

Naruto grabbed Huckmon's hood to hold him down "Chill Huckmon, we have to stick to the plan and head over to the warehouse area. Going in guns blazing never ends well, take it from a guy who's been doing that back in his rookie days,"

"*Sigh* alright Naruto, let's go. I can slice them up later anyways,"

The group continued on their way and were drawing close to their marked destination when they heard the sounds of gunfire a small distance from their position. They looked at each other and came to a unanimous decision then proceeded to quickly make their way to the source of the sound to find out what's going on over there. The group came across a squad of Troopmon exchanging gunfire with another group which appear to be bipedal dinosaurs with skin texture akin to camouflage patterns while wearing gears similar to a SWAT teams as they returned fire with their assault rifles, Naruto brought out his Xros Loader and scanned to identify as Commandramon.

"Gah!" one of the Commandramon fell to the ground upon getting shot at the shoulder and was soon surrounded by a couple of Digimon which Naruto identified as Choromon and Kokuwamon.

"Man down man down! Cover him!" said one of the Commandramon.

"There's too many of them and backup would be here at any minute!" said another.

The Troopmon began approaching where they were taking while still firing, they were about to take another step when a blue fireball struck the ground in between them, surprising them then a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Not another step or the next shot won't miss!" they turned to see a group of Digimon with a human of all things standing amongst them. The Troopmon snapped out of their stupor and aimed their rifles to fire "Big mistake, Baby Flame!" Huckmon opened his mouth to launch a blast of fire to attack.

Sistermon Noir brandished her handguns "Mickey Bullet!" then she proceeded to fire them rapidly in random directions and making sure to target the enemies.

"My turn, D-Trans, Execute!" Naruto inserted the synchro chip into the PET to transform into his Mega Mode and swung into action as he transformed his arm into the Megabuster and fired consecutively whilst making his way over to the Digimon before speaking to them "Don't worry, we're here to help,"

"Who are you?" asked one of the Commandramon.

"We can do that later, first I need to heal your teammate. Battle Chip, Recov50!" Naruto placed a hand on the wounded Commandramon whose body glowed as his wounds were being healed much to the surprise of the Digimon present "Now to deal with them! Battle Chip, Lance!" Naruto slammed a palm onto the ground, causing it to quake then multiple spiked Bamboo Lances come from the ground impaling the enemies. His systems alerted him of an incoming attack from above as he dashed sideways in time to avoid a slash from a Sealsdramon's combat knife before lashing out with a mid-kick to knock it backwards "Battle Chip, Hammer!" his arm transformed into said weapon as he swung to smash it to the ground before it could react and burst into data, He resumed firing with the Megabuster with the Commandramon providing support fire after Huckmon and the others got out of range till the enemies were taken out.

"That takes care of them for now," Naruto untransformed before turning to the Digimon they had just helped "Now I can introduce myself, my name's Naruto Uzumaki the General of Team Konoha,"

"A general…that means you wield a Xros Loader!" said one of the Commandramon in shock.

"Got that right in one go, do you know where we can avoid getting detected by the Bagra Army?" asked Sistermon Noir.

"We can take you all to our hideout which is where we were taking the Digimon we managed to extract from the factories when we were attacked,"

"Thank you, we really appreciate it,"

The much larger group made their way over to the warehouse area with the Commandramon squad being on high alert until they went inside one of the warehouses. One of the Commandramon pushed a wooden crate to the side and pushed a hidden switch for a large door to open up and reveal an elevator for everyone to step onto before it began making its descent to the bottom with the floor closing back up to conceal its entryway.

They emerged from the elevator once it had finally reached the bottom and walked through a barely lit passage to the end where the Commandramon unlocked a pair of large seal doors for the others to go through where they came across a large underground area where they saw numerous tents having been set with many Digimon living in them. Naruto and the others were gobsmacked at the sight of this, they certainly weren't expecting to see this many.

One of the Commandramon spoke up "I'll take you to our leader while the others help the Digimon situate them into new homes for now,"

"Okay then," said Naruto as he proceeded to following the Digimon with the rest doing the same. Naruto took note of the Digimon throwing glances of wonder and curiosity which was rather understandable as they hadn't seen an actually in the flesh other than hearing about them. they arrived at a small clearing where there was a Digimon resembling a large stout robot with a rust brown color scheme, his body is made of solid iron and appears to have rocket jets mounted onto his back, Naruto used the Xros Loader to identify the Digimon to be Guardromon as he turned round and greeted with an eyesmile.

"Hello there, I wasn't expecting a human amongst the hostages that the Commandramon went to rescue from the factories," said Guardromon.

Commandramon was quick to correct the robotic Digimon "You're mistaken Guardromon-sama, he isn't a hostage but a general of an army as he wields a Xros Loader,"

"Oh then my apologies for mistaking your identity,"

"It's okay, the name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way and I'm the leader of Team Konoha. We came here from Dino Zone after protecting it from the Bagra army to acquiring the Code Crown and found out that they had taken over this place. So we wanted to find exactly what happened here," said Naruto.

"It certainly wasn't like this before," said Huckmon with a frown.

Guardromon looked to the ground with a small frown "You're right as it definitely wasn't so, this used to be a peaceful zone where we manufactured all kinds of machineries and tools to make the living of every Digimon much easier, even making toys for baby level Digimon to play with as I was in charge as an Andromon. But then the Bagra army came and attacked, we tried to fight back but they were too strong that I was forcefully de-digivolved to a Guardromon. The leader of the faction Tankdramon, enslaved the workers and forced them to manufacture weapons for the army under the threat of death. I founded the rebellion forces and made it our priority to rescue the enslaved Digimon and defeat the faction of the Bagra army so that everything can go back to the way they were before,"

"I see…so do you have anything planned against the Bagra army?" asked Naruto thoughtfully.

"Not yet, but I'm waiting for intel from my one of my friends Aurumon to seek out any vulnerabilities for us to capitalize upon to defeat them," said Guardromon.

"Then we shall assist in your plan to take back the zone from the Bagra army by the twentieth glint of my blade!" said Zubamon with gusto.

"He's right, there's no reason for us not to help you since we have a common enemy and a common goal," said Naruto.

"I'm truly thankful for your desire to help, it shall not go unforgotten,"

"Guardromon-sama!" everyone turned to see a Choromon zipping up to them and it sounded distressed "We have a problem!"

"What seems to be the matter?" asked Guardromon confusedly.

"We've lost connection with Aurumon and attempts to contact him have ended in failure!" said the Choromon worriedly.

Guardromon frowned upon hearing that "That indeed sounds worrying,"

"Isn't Aurumon the one scouting for intel for you?" asked Huckmon curiously.

"Yes, we always keep in contact in the case that he draws too close to the enemy territory as well as being informed of where the Digimon were being kept for us to rescue,"

"And I guess that this hasn't happened before," said Sistermon Blanc, receiving a nod of affirmation.

"It could be that the area he is in has a signal jammer, do you have the coordinates of where you had his signal before you lost it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I do, why?" Choromon replied.

Naruto took out his PET and switched to his map app "Please give me the coordinates…," he inputted the numbers given to him by Choromon and activated the search until the location has been marked "…here, this is where the signal was last located before it was lost,"

"That's close to one of the more recently built factories, we had been hearing of the Bagra army researching on foreign data to utilize for their warfare," said Guardromon.

"I'll round up the other Commandramon so we can go and make sure that Aurumon is safe," said the Commandramon.

"Hold up, I'll be going instead. I may not look it but I'm pretty good with stealth and infiltration, plus my Mega Mode has some useful features to go with it," said Naruto with a smirk.

"But what about us?" asked Sistermon Noir with a small frown.

"You'll be coming along while inside the Xros Loader, just in case something goes wrong and we need to fight our way out,"

"Alright then,"

"You don't really have to do this to help us," said Guardromon.

"True, but I'm doing this because I want to," said Naruto.

"Very well, I wish that you all return safely,"

Naruto nodded in affirmation before leaving with the Commandramon as it went to alert the others, then they left the hideaway and Naruto carefully navigated them towards the marked location while avoiding the patrollers until they finally arrived near the factory. Naruto looked up and frowned at the pollution, his past life as a ninja of Konoha and a sage has made him value nature greatly so this place would be one of his least liked zones to him.

"This is the place, now to make my way inside. D-Trans, Execute!" Naruto quickly transformed into his Mega Mode then moved on to the next step "Activating Style Change!"

[Style Change Activated; Equipping ElecShadow Style]

A yellow dome appeared around Naruto then it faded away to reveal the blonde in a different form. His blue bodysuit had changed to a ninja-like design with the blue being replaced with yellow; the elongated helmet resembling a streamlined biker's, a high collar, and two wing-like scarf attachments.

Naruto smiled in nostalgia "Man this takes me way back, time to get moving," he proceeded to ascend to the top of the factory by using the large pipes and ledges as footholds until reaching the spot where there was an opening for him use as an entry point. Naruto crawled along the small passageway before exiting to land on a long catwalk hanging over an assembly section of the factory, he looked down only to be saddened and angered as he saw many Kokuwamon, Choromon, and Hagurumon being forced to work while being held at gunpoint by the Troopmon and Minotarumon which he had scanned to identify.

"It makes me really sad to see Digimon being forced against their will like this," said Sistermon Blanc within the Xros Loader, Naruto clenched his fists in anger at how distressed she was.

"That's just one of the many things that Bagramon will have to answer for!" said Huckmon in anger.

"Shhhh, be quiet! Someone's coming," Naruto glanced to the other side of the catwalk to see a Troopmon approaching his position "Battle Chip, Invisible," he turned transparent and leapt into the air to grab onto a pipe hanging overhead and waited for the Troopmon to pass before landing behind it, then he materialized a kunai and cut it down to disperse into data before continuing on his way with the invisibility still active.

Naruto stealthily maneuvered his way through the various sections of the factory and listening to the whispers of the Digimon around and all the while taking notes of bits of info which would be useful by using the voice recorder of the PET. He soon got enough to know that they had captured a spy and had detained him at a certain part of the factory, so Naruto chose to go through the ventilation system before the effects of the invisibility wore off. He soon reached the spot and looked through the grating into a small room to see the occupants inside.

There were several Troopmon and Minotarumon standing guard along with new Digimon which he had scanned with the Xros Loader to identify them as Raremon. Naruto looked ahead to see the target of the rescue mission which is currently tied up with rope. It's a Digimon with resemblance to that of an owl except parts of the body are armored such as the legs, tail feathers, and a helmet which is equipped with night vision scope eyes, Naruto identified it to be Aurumon.

"Looks like we found him, but the question is how do we get him out of there," Sistermon Noir muttered.

"I'm coming up with something," Naruto whispered in response, then he heard the guards beginning to whisper among themselves and decided to listen in.

"Why are we still keeping this Digimon alive?" asked a Raremon.

"Assualtmon-sama wants to acquire information of the whereabouts of the rebels so we can crush them in once and for all, they've proven themselves to be quite the pests this whole time," said a Minotarumon.

"That's true, but they'll soon learn what it means to cross Bagramon-sama,"

"I have a bad feeling about the kind of interrogation that is soon to take place," said Sistermon Blanc worriedly.

"Same here, which is why I'm busting him out of there right now!" Naruto kicked through the grating and dropped through the vent, immediately attracting everyone in the room "Battle Chip, Blinder!" he materialized an orb of light onto his hand before throwing to the ground to unleash a bright flash of light, causing everyone to close their eyes "Battle Chip, Slasher!" he materialized a sheathed katana in hand, then he swung the blade and sheathed it at such speeds that it appeared like he never unsheathed it as slash marks appeared on the Digimon then disperse in bits of data while the ropes binding Aurumon were cut apart, freeing him.

"W-who are you?" asked Aurumon confusedly.

"The name's Naruto but we can talk later as this short scuffle has obviously attracted the others so I need to get you out of here," Naruto took out the Xros loader and drew the wounded Digimon within it.

At that moment, the doors were suddenly smashed opened as a Digimon walked inside. It is a centaur like Digimon with a quadrupedal lower body and humanoid torso while almost entirely covered in armor. Its head is covered in a red combat helmet as well as a gas mask while its arms are gatling guns from the elbows down with additional rifles on its upper back.

"What is going on here and who are you!?" the Digimon demanded.

"It's impolite to demand one's name when you haven't given your own first," said Naruto nonchalantly.

The Digimon growled in annoyance "I am Assualtmon, now tell me who you are!"

"Much better, my first name is 'None', surname is 'Of your' and last name is 'Business'. Now that we know each other, I bid you adieu,"

Assualtmon his gatling guns at Naruto "You are not going anywhere, not with our prisoner,"

"That's a no-no, you see it's almost time for tea and I don't want to be late," Naruto's arm transformed into a zap ring shooter "But we can always chat some other time!" he fired a ring of electricity which made contact and paralyzed the Digimon before disappearing as an ability of the Shadow style "Cheerio!"

Assualtmon finally broke free from the paralysis and roared out in anger "How dare that whelp make a fool out of me! I will make him pay for his transgressions!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was crawling quickly through the vents and could see the guards running about beneath him but kept on moving regardless till he exited from the vents to standing on the rooftops of the factory. He quickly took cover to avoid being detected by the Missimon flying overheard now that they're on full alert.

"Once we're through here, then we'll be home free," Naruto began running towards the end of the roof and leapt off the edge into the air "Battle Chip, Area Steal!" he immediately disappearing and then reappeared far from the factory "Heh I can say that the operation is definitely a success, time to return to the hideout,"

* * *

Later on, Naruto and the others had returned to the underground hideaway where everyone was happy to see the return of the now healed Aurumon especially the Commandramon squad and Guardromon.

"It's good to see that you're safe thanks to the general and his comrades," said Guardromon.

"I feel the same way, I don't know what would have happened to me if I wasn't rescued," said Aurumon.

"No thanks necessary, but can you tell us what happened before you got captured?" asked Huckmon.

"Well I was doing my usual scouting mission when I noticed that the Bagra army were doing some strange activities at one of the newer factories and followed after them to find out but I didn't notice that I was within range of a signal jammer. I overhead of them analyzing certain types of data rare to the Digital World and were planning on using it to empower their forces and the faction leader would be coming tomorrow to see for himself, I was going to listen for more when I heard a voice from behind me before everything went black then I woke up to find myself captured, and you all know the rest," Aurumon said to the group present.

"Rare data…this sounds both interesting and troubling," said Guardromon.

"I hear ya, it could be bad for us if they learn how to use it," said Sistermon Noir with a frown.

"But it could also be good for us if we were to take from them and use it too," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"By the twentieth glint of my blade, you're right! As to be expected of our general!" said Zubamon.

"But our main priority is to rescue the remaining captured Digimon before doing anything else, we just need to know exactly where they're imprisoned for us to extract before taking them on,"

Aurumon spoke up "I can help with that, I scouted the areas enough to know where they are being kept,"

"Now that's one hurdle halfway cleared, but what else can we do to get an edge over those guys since it's without a doubt that their leader is going to be as tough as nails," said one of the Commandramon.

"Hmmmm…I have a couple of ideas but it requires that we get the captured Digimon out of the way first to avoid collateral damage, involves using parts of the factories to our advantage," said Naruto.

"I see where you are going with this, we'll continue to make plans but may I suggest that we rest for the night? It has been a long day for all of us,"

"Oh it's night already? Kinda hard to tell since the clouds are covering up the sun, then again it explains why I'm feeling hungry," said a mildly surprised Naruto.

They all went to rest with Naruto approaching a tent which was set up for him and went into it, he unzipped his bag and took out several cups of instant ramen along with a flask containing hot water thanks to Huckmon having heated it with his Baby Flames. He ate the ramen after preparing before rolling out the sleeping bag to turn in for the rest of the night, but not before contemplating on what how their plan would be executed to rescue the captive Digimon and take down this faction of the Bagra army in order to attain the Code Crown of the Zone before moving on to the next one.

* * *

Elsewhere, a boy with blonde hair wearing a red vest underneath a white unbuttoned shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his forehands, a long black trousers, and a pair of brown boots. He sensed someone appear behind him and looked behind to recognize it to be a Digimon which is a midget sized ninja dressed in a green stereotypical ninja outfit with a CRT monitor for a head, wearing a brown utility belt and a backpack, this Digimon is identified to be a Monitamon.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with 'her'?" asked the boy with a small frown.

"Nene-sama sent me to provide you with information that would interest you," said the Monitamon.

"What kind of information? How interesting would it be than meeting that boy with the red Xros Loader?"

The Monitamon didn't say anything but activated its screen to display a battle between the Bagra army and a group of Digimon, then it zoomed into focus on a boy with blonde spiky hair and holding an orange Xros Loader with red flames, making him blink in surprise when he saw the boy then use another device to don some sort of armor before partaking in the battle.

"A general who not only leads his army but also fights alongside them…," the boy then smirked as he reached into his pocket and brought out a blue Xros Loader "…looks like things are definitely going to be more interesting around here than I initially thought," the screen lit up as a roar was heard from the Xros Loader as if in agreement.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and Team Konoha has arrived at the next Zone which is themed after factories much to the blonde's personal displeasure. The team soon came to learn that the Bagra army has taken over the zone after rescuing a group of rebelling Digimon before being led to an underground hideout to meet with the leader of the rebels and formerly in charge of the zone. Naruto offered to rescue their scout who went missing and was successful in doing so, and now they are planning to launch an offensive/rescue operation to take back the zone as well as examine this strange data in their possession. Looks like Naruto has gotten some attention from a few individuals besides the Bagra army much sooner than he would have expected, but the question is would they be his allies, rivals or enemies? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Sorry for the long delay, had to deal with schoolwork but now I'm free and back in business so new chapters and stories will be heading your way in due time.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	5. Checking out of a Job

**Ninja of the Digixros: Battle Network**

 **Chapter 4: Checking out of a Job**

A truck transporting wooden crates with a Kokuwamon at the wheel approaches a factory where a pair of Sealsdramon stood guard at the gate and signaled for the truck to stop before moving in to interrogate.

"Hold it right there, what's in those crates you're bringing in?" asked one of the Digimon gruffly.

The intimidated Kokuwamon was quick to reply "They contain spare parts to replace any broken tools for the workers,"

"You mean slaves? Let's take a look so you won't be trying a funny business here," the second Sealsdramon went to the back and opened each of the crates to peer inside then went to look underneath the truck before returning to his fellow guardsman "Everything checks out, nothing out of the ordinary,"

"Then you're free to go so be quick about it, wouldn't have to 'motivate' you now would we?" said the first guard.

Kokuwamon nodded meekly before driving through the now open gate before making his way over to the docking bay and parking the truck over there. There he saw the other Digimon that are under forced labor approaching to offload the parts with a forklift then moving over to storage for later use, soon enough they were done with the offloading and left to resume their work of making weapons.

The storage room was silent for a while until the sound of something knocking against wood could be faintly heard and it was coming from one of the wooden crates, the lower part of one slid upwards to reveal an opening as someone emerged from within and revealing to be Naruto who's currently in his Mega Mode form as he glanced around to see that there's no one around for now before nodding to himself.

"Looks like I'm in, this reminds me of the good old days," Naruto muttered to himself with a small nostalgic smile, his HUD displayed a mini-map of the factory thanks to Aurumon transferred the blueprints to the PET beforehand "Now to commence with the plan," he reached into the crate and brought out a satchel to slung it across the shoulder, he made for the door to open it as quietly as possible and entering next room where he could see the Digimon being forced to work by assembling weapons for the Bagra army.

Naruto frowned at this before snapping back into focus and whispered "Battle Chip, Invisible," he turned transparent and moved along whilst making sure to avoid physical contact until reaching one of the machines where he reached into the satchel and brought out an EMP charge to attach to it, he went on to attaching more charges on other machines with a couple of canisters in addition. Once done, he made his way out of the room then climbed into the vents as he used the mini-map to navigate through them to the higher levels whilst still setting up explosive charges along the way till arriving at the control room and peered through the opening to see a Troopmon working on the controls "Battle Chip, StepSword," his right arm transformed into a blue energy blade as he warped into the room to stab the Digimon from behind, causing it to disperse into data. Naruto took out his Xros Loader and held it out "Reload Hagurumon!" a beam of light shot out and materialized said Digimon who then approached the console.

"Thank you for getting me here Naruto, I'll see what I can do from here," the Hagurumon proceeded to type rapidly on the keyboard whilst looking at the screens from time to time while Naruto kept an ear open in case any guards were to show up without warning "I managed to locate the research lab in the factory, it's located at the top floor of the factory,"

"And what of the enslaved Digimon?" asked Naruto.

"Besides the ones here, the others are locked in the prisons at the other side of the factory and under guard,"

"I see, them in that case," Naruto released the remaining Digimon of his team with Guardromon accompanying them to assist "Here's what going to happen; Noir-chan and Blanc-chan will go with Guardromon to rescue the Digimon from the cells and get them to safety, Zubamon and Huckmon will team up with the Commandramon to keep the enemy busy in the work room whilst getting the other Digimon to safety, and I'll over to the research lab to acquire the data before we all gather for an all-out attack,"

"Roger that, kinda bummed for not being with you until later but I'm good to go," said Huckmon.

"Alright then, let's get started," Naruto reached into the satchel and brought out a remote detonator and pushed the button, triggering the charges he had set up with the machines being disabled, the canisters releasing smoke from the vents to form a smokescreen, and the explosives being damaging and noisy enough to attract attention. They all began going their separate ways towards their assigned objectives.

 **Music Start: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST; Rebellion (Ragna the Bloodedge's Theme)**

In the workroom, the entire place was filled with smoke and electrical sparks were flying from the machines with the seeming likeliness to explode which caused the Digimon to panic and make for the exit, the Troopmon and Sealsdramon barged into the workroom to try and assess the situation, they about to pursue the Digimon when the wooden crates nearby suddenly burst open and a squad of Commandramon emerged then proceeded to open fire on the Bagra Army, taking several of them down but quickly took cover to avoid the return fire from the enemy.

"Hold the line, we need to keep them here for as long as we can!" said one of the Commandramon, standing to take a shot with his assault rifle before ducking back into cover.

At that moment, the ceiling collapsed as two figures dropped through the hole revealing to be Huckmon and Zubamon who landed on the ground and faced the enemy. Huckmon started off by using Baby Flame to launch a barrage of fireballs as Zubamon leapt high into the air before using Twenty Dive to slam in the midst of the group to send them flying with the shockwave. Several Missimon flew in through the windows towards them as Huckmon leapt into the air and struck out using Fif Slash with the Commandramon providing cover fire.

"So far so good, let's keep this up Zubamon!" said Huckmon.

Zubamon nodded in affirmation "By the twentieth glint of my blade, these foes shall not get past us!"

Meanwhile, Guardromon and the Sistermon had just exited from an elevator which took them down to the lower levels and navigated through the corridors under guidance by Hagurumon via radio. They soon arrived at where the Digimon were being kept prisoner, a pair of Troopmon standing guard at the entrance caught sight of the intruders and opened fired upon them.

Sistermon Blanc positioned herself in front of them "Protect Wave!" she stabbed the butt end of her lance into the ground to generate a dome of pink energy which shielded them against the incoming attacks, Guardromon then took to the offensive "Warning Laser!" he fired twin laser beams from his eyes to blast the Troopmon through the doors and taking them out as well. They went inside and were saddened at the sight of the weakened Digimon locked behind bars.

"How could the Bagra army do something like this?" asked Blanc sadly.

"I doubt they have any conscience, but we need to focus on freeing them first before transporting them to safety," said Guardromon.

"Leave the first part to me, I got the keys right here," Noir held out her handguns with a smirk before taking aim "Mickey Bullet!" she fired rapidly at the control panels, shorting them out and opening the cell doors "'Open says me' like they say in the human world,"

"Let us go and make sure that they're okay so we can get them to safety," said Blanc, they were about to do so but stopped upon hearing the sound of heavy footsteps from behind and turned to see Minotarumon approaching them menacingly.

"Looks like we're gonna here for a bit longer," Noir aimed her handguns towards the advancing enemy with a smirk on her face "Might as well have some fun while we're at it,"

Naruto was speeding through the hallways, darting from left to right rapidly to avoid the shots fired at him by the Minotarumon as he slid underneath one to flipping into the air and firing a charge shot to take one down. He sensed one about to punch him from behind "Battle Chip, Side Bamboo Lance!" multiple spiked bamboo shoots emerged from the walls and impaled the Digimon.

"How can a human be capable of fighting a Digimon?! It's simply not possible!" said one of the Minotarumon in denial.

"Under normal circumstances, you would be right but the problem is that I'm not you regular human!" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Destroy him already!" said Sealsdramon, rushing in to attack with a combat knife.

"If only it were that easy! Battle Chip, Spreader!" Naruto's left arm transformed into an arm cannon as he took aim and fired a single shot which then splits into multiple projectiles to bring down more of the enemy "Activating Style Change!"

[Style Change Activated; Equipping AquaShadow Style]

Naruto took on the ninja-esque appearance with the Aqua element equipped as he was more familiar with it and immediately took to the offense once more as he dashed forwards whilst darting left and right then rebounding off the walls to confuse his enemies "Battle Chip, Variable Sword!" his right arm transformed into an anchor shaped energy which constantly altered its length and width with each attack as he ran till he was at the end of the hallway and the Digimon behind were utterly defeated and dispersed into data.

"Now that's over with for now…," Naruto moved along and continued his ascent through the factory as he makes use of the speed and stealth of the current to reduce the likeliness of detection. He kept on moving until stopping before a hi-tech door after taking another looking at the mini-map on the HUD "According to the map, this must be the place…alright then. Battle Chip, Cold Punch!" Naruto reared his right fist back as it was outfitted with a light blue gauntlet before punching the door which instantly froze then pulled back to punch once more to shattered it completely.

Naruto went inside cautiously to see multiple screens depicting statistics, blueprints of unknown machinery, machine parts scattered about and many more. He looked about to see anything of great interest in hopes of being able to use it against the Bagra Army, Naruto then caught sight of a small silver briefcase and suspected that it might contain something useful so he approached to examine when a voice suddenly spoke up from behind him.

"Do not touch that if you wish to live, human," Naruto turned round to see Assaultmon standing behind him with his guns aimed right at him "I suspected that you would make your way here while the others would keep my soldiers busy,"

"Hey dude, short time no see," Naruto greeted with a small wave.

"Don't you give me no lip, you little brat!" said Assaultmon angrily with the guns spinning in preparation to fire.

Naruto crossed his arms with a pout "I'm not little, I just happen to still be in my growing phase unlike someone who's all metallic and liable to ring like a bell when hit hard enough,"

"That does it, no one insults an elite of the Bagra Army and lives to talk about it!"

"First time for everything dude, just grit your teeth and bear it while I punch reality into you!"

"That does it, die you little brat!" Assaultmon proceeded to fire rapidly at Naruto who took to running at high-speed to keep out of range of fire as he vaulted over tables and ran along the walls without missing a beat.

"And I told you that I'm still in the middle of my growing phase, but you won't listen to me anyway," Naruto retorted as he ran "Battle Chip, Rock Cube!" he summoned a large cube of white stone for him to hide behind from the shots fired "Battle Chip, Flash Bomb!" Naruto held out an open palm for a white orb of light to materialize before tossing it into the air as it unleashed a bright flash of light.

"Argh, my eyes!" Assaultmon stopped firing and squeezed his eyes shut in pain from the sudden action which proved to be a mistake on his part.

"Battle Chip, Step Cross!" Naruto transforms both arms into energy blades as he warped from his position to appear before Assaultmon and striking out with a cross slash across his opponent's chest. Assaultmon growled in anger and swung an arm at Naruto who ducked under it and rolled backwards to avoid the follow-up "Battle Chip, Silver Fist!" Naruto's fist was outfitted with a silver gauntlet this time as he slammed into Assaultmon with a haymaker punch to send him flying across the room and smashing into a wall before collapsing to the ground.

Assaultmon struggled back to his feet and glared at Naruto with utmost "You damn human, I'll destroy you for this!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow in response "Given that I've been giving you a bad time, you're gonna have to forgive my skepticism at your sentence,"

"Die! Justice Massacre!" Assaultmon aimed all weapons including the rifles on his back at Naruto and unleashed a salvo of bullets towards Naruto with all his power.

"Oh crap! Battle Chip, Barrier 200!" Naruto encased himself in a dome of magenta energy as it defended him against the oncoming barrage but knew well that it won't hold for long "Grrr, can't afford to waste any more time with you when others need my help. So I'm going to end it right here and now!" Naruto scroll through the lineup of battle chips and rapidly selected them "Battle Chip, quintuple Cannon 1!" a screen opened up on his HUD.

[Program Advance executed: Omega Cannon 1]

Naruto held his arms out in front of him and close together as a large cannon appeared on them, he charged it to the max then he took aim before firing a massive blast which completely engulfed Assaultmon before he could even scream with the attack continuing onwards and piercing through the factory until it dissipated to reveal gaping holes through the walls in its wake. Naruto exhaled as the cannon disappeared after its use before smirking.

"Well that takes care of that, now to grab that briefcase and regroup with Huckmon and the others," Naruto went over to pick up said item then had a thought "Might as well take a shortcut. Battle Chip, Drill Arm!" his free arm transformed into a large drill which began spinning rapidly and leapt into the air then performed a nosedive as he burrowed through the floors to the bottom.

Back with Huckmon and Zubamon along with the Commandramon, they were getting worn out from the long fight and gradually losing ground against the Bagra army as they took cover.

"They just keep coming no matter how many we take down," Huckmon panted out.

"Our situation looks grim sir," said one of the Commandramon, ducking behind cover after tossing a grenade.

"Have faith comrades, our general shall arrive to aid us soon," said Zubamon.

There was a loud rumble above them as debris fell through the hole made by Zubamon and Huckmon then energy blasts shot out from the dust cloud t took down some of the Bagra army before clearing to reveal Naruto firing his Megabuster before dashing backwards and flipping over to hide next to the Digimon.

"Sorry I'm late, had to deal with minor inconveniences before getting back here," said Naruto.

"Better late than never Naruto, did you find anything useful?" asked Huckmon.

Naruto held out the briefcase "Sort of, pretty sure there are some goodies in here for us, but we should deal with these guys first before anything else,"

"Sure thing,"

Naruto took out his Xros Loader "Alright then, time to get serious! Activating Digivolution!" the screen flashed brightly as a golden beam fell from the sky and engulfed both Huckmon and Zubamon.

Huckmon digivolve to…BoaHuckmon!" Huckmon digivolved into his Champion form and fully reenergized to continue the fight. "Zubamon digivolve to…" his body changed from bipedal to that of a quadruped with the lack of the white tattered cape, there's also a golden shortsword embedded through the chest from the back, and possesses a long curved tail with an extremely sharp edge "…Zubaeagermon!"

"And now for me, time for a change of pace!" Naruto accessed a different Style Change.

[Style Change Activated; Equipping WoodGuts Style]

Naruto switched from the Shadow Style to the Guts Style before charging in along with BoaHuckmon and Zubaeagermon as he swung his fist from left to right, sending enemies flying then switching to the Guts Machine Gun to fire rapidly from a distance.

"Dragrey Spiker!" BoaHuckmon lunged at the enemy and proceeded to unleash a combo of kicks with the blades on his legs to even launching several of them into the air for a follow-up attack "Burn Flame!" he opened his mouth to spew a stream of flames, incinerating a majority of them before moving on to engage the next group of enemies. Meanwhile, Zubaeagermon was constantly barreling through the enemies without losing moment with head-butts and slashes with his bladed tail, shoots were fired at him but he remained unhindered in his assault "Vantheon!" Zubaeagermon curled his body into a ball and spun rapidly towards the enemies, slicing them consecutively akin to that of a bladed wheel.

Naruto backhanded another cluster of enemies and punched the ground to trigger a shockwave to knock them to the ground "Battle Chip, Boomer 1!" his right arm transformed a V-shaped boomerang attached which he threw to slash through several before returning to be caught and then thrown again. The number of enemies was soon thinned to a pitiful amount with the team standing victorious.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. I was expecting much worse than this," said BoaHuckmon with a shrug.

"Try not to jinx us buddy, we need to get the other Digimon out of here and locate the Code Crown," said Naruto.

"By the twentieth blink of my eyes you're right, we must make haste and reunite with the rest of our comrades!" said Zubaeagermon.

They were about to head for where the others are when they heard the sound of an engine and the ground itself was quaking slightly, they turned to see something come through one of the openings made from their battle and saw a Digimon leering at them. it's a humanoid purple-skinned dinosaur donning a golden helmet and equipped with clawed gauntlets, and its lower is that of a military tank equipped with dual cannons, machine guns and missile turrets.

"So you're the runts causing trouble around here," said the Digimon angrily.

"Who's this guy?" asked BoaHuckmon with a small frown.

"He's Tankdramon, the leader of the faction here in the Factory Zone," said one of the Commandramon warily.

"Indeed I am and you have some nerve to attempt such a tirade," said Tankdramon.

"Well, your boss man is causing major problems for this world so I'm here to put things right," said Naruto with a frown, getting nods of agreement from BoaHuckmon and Zubaeagermon.

"Insolent cur! Bagramon-sama is the rightful ruler of the Digital World, many rebel when they don't know what's best for them unless we force them to see the glory soon to be brought upon us all,"

"We call bull on that, your master seeks to satisfy only himself and no one else. The only ones blind and deaf around here are you guys!" said BoaHuckmon angrily.

"Such a waste of data, a pity you must all be erased for the sake of Bagramon-sama's success," Tankdramon took on an aggressive stance.

"We'd like to see you try!" said Zubaeagermon in a challenging manner.

"But first…Battle Chip, Zap Ring 3!" Naruto's right arm transformed into an arm cannon shaped like a type A power plug as he fired a fast ring of electricity which struck Tankdramon, paralyzing him "Come on, this way!" Naruto quickly vaulted over him and ran out of the factory through the opening behind him with the other two following after him.

"Where are we going?" asked BoaHuckmon.

"Outside so we can get some breathing room and not worry about bringing the factory down on our heads as well as the others still in there," Naruto replied.

"An astute reason, as expected of our general!" said Zubaeagermon in approval.

The trio soon found themselves at a large intersection which has the ample space needed and didn't have to wait long as Tankdramon soon arrived with an angry growl, having shaken off the paralysis.

"You're only prolonging your deaths!" said Tankdramon in anger.

"We'll just see about that! Let's start streaming this battle live!" said Naruto with determination.

 **Music Start: Sonic Heroes OST; Boss: Egg Emperor**

"I'm starting off strong, Teen Blade!" BoaHuckmon lunged at Tankdramon whilst spinning at speeds enough to generate whirlwind before lashing out with a swing of his tail blade only for Tankdramon to cross his arms and block it without a flinch "Just getting started, Fif Cross!" he spun round and slashed repeatedly with his claws but the opponent was still holding strong from the assault with nary a grimace of pain.

"You're an annoyance!" Tankdramon swung an arm to send BoaHuckmon flying but red blur intercepted to grab hold and revealed to be Naruto restraining the arm with his fist, Zubaeagermon seized the opportunity and rushed forward with his head lowered "Road T(w)o Decade!" he thrusts his bladed horn towards the target's chest whilst yelling "Twentiestttt!" however Tankdramon tossed BoaHuckmon away then quickly grabbed Naruto to slam him into Zubaeagermon like a club to send them both flying from him.

"Weaklings, see how you can handle this! Blast Gatling!" Tankdramon used the gun turrets on his sides to unleash a barrage of bullets towards the trio, Naruto saw the incoming attack and quickly took to the defense lest they'd be done for "Mega Chip, Life Aura!" he spread his arms out to generate a dome of dark energy around himself and his companions as it defended them against the relentless pelting of bullets "Battle Chip, Hi-Cannon x2!" two cannon turrets materialized behind Tankdramon and opened fire which was more than enough to disrupt his attack "Battle Chip, Tank Cannon 3!" Naruto then summoned a large red and blue cannon which covered his upper body as he fired a powerful round with the recoil pushing him back a bit but the projectile inflicted decent amount of damage upon impact. "Here's a bonus! Burn Flame!" BoaHuckmon spewed a stream of flames in addition to Naruto's attack.

Zubaeagermon looked to the sky and frowned at what he was seeing "Have care comrades, more foes have arrived!" the duo followed suit to see Minotarumon, Sealsdramon, Troopmon and Missimon arrive behind their leader.

"Surely you didn't think I was stupid to pursue you alone without calling for reinforcements," said Tankdramon arrogantly.

"I'm up for ideas if you got any Naruto," said BoaHuckmon warily, they had been fighting for quite some time before this without a proper moment of rest and knows full well that they won't last for much longer than initially planned.

Naruto was thinking along the same lines and coming up with ways to turn this situation around to their favor and come out of it alive. He was snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing a voice speak up.

"My my, what is this I see? A group of bullies harassing little children, I wonder what their mummies would feel when they hear of this?"

Everyone looked around in search of the voice until setting their sights atop a tall chimney of a factory where they saw a black silhouette who then leapt off to land on the ground in their midst for a clearer view. This Digimon is a tall humanoid with the voluptuous figure of a female with a bird-like mask covering the top half of her face and long platinum colored hair flowing out from the back, she's dressed in a jet-black leather suit with her midriff exposed which practically hug her figure very tightly along with a long muffler. Naruto took note of the dual tri-barreled pistols holstered to her hips.

"Who are you?!" Tankdramon demanded.

The Digimon smirked in response "Why I am a mere lover of music, dance and anything that goes 'Bang bang' as well as a bully of bullies like you. You can call me BelleStarmon but friends call me Beelko!" she gave a saucy wink at Naruto who blushed behind his faceplate.

"If you support this human, then you're an enemy of Bagramon-sama and must be destroyed! All of you attack now!" said Tankdramon with the Digimon complying to the command as they charged towards them.

BelleStarmon unholstered her guns and twirled them in between her fingers before striking a pose "Looks like you all need some spanking, something I'm happy to oblige," she lunged at the incoming enemies and took to punching and kicking each and every one of them then evading their attacks before countering them with dancelike moves whilst letting out taunts like 'Almost', 'So Close', or 'Too Slow'. Naruto would have stood dazed all day had it not been for BoaHuckmon tackling him out of the way of an incoming missile from Tankdramon.

"Snap out of it Naruto, we gotta beat Tankdramon fast!" said BoaHuckmon urgently.

Naruto snapped back into focus "You're right, just got an idea and it's gonna be a bit of a gamble but hopefully worth it," Naruto was about to execute the plan when someone called out to him and turned to see that it was Aurumon flying towards him with the briefcase in his talons.

"What are you doing here with that case, Aurumon?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"Guardromon-sama along with the Sistermons and Commandramon have successfully evacuated the Digimon then he sent me to you, saying that there's something in the briefcase only you can use since you possess a Xros Loader," Aurumon explained.

"Really? Then let's see what's inside," Naruto unclasped the locks and opened the briefcase to reveal five Memory Stick PROs with images of different Digimon on each, something which caused BoaHuckmon to gasp upon recognizing them.

"These are DigiMemories!" BoaHuckmon exclaimed.

"DigiMemories, what are they?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"They're said to contain the data of legendary Digimon possessing great power,"

"Well this could be just what the doctor ordered!" Naruto bought out his Xros Loader and randomly picked one of the DigiMemories while hoping Lady Luck is on his side. He inserted the DigiMemory into a slot at the side of the Xros Loader, this caused digital screens to appear on either side of him, containing information along with a rotating magic circle hovering overhead. Naruto read off the information before calling out "Gewalt Schwärmer, activate!" then a solid hologram of the legendary Digimon appeared from the summoning circle.

Tankdramon turned towards the human and his eyes widened in disbelief upon seeing the hologram "T-That's…Gundramon! A legendary Digimon, but he's supposed to be extinct!"

Gundramon aimed every one of its firearms towards the Bagra Army and unleashed an all-round volley fire which completely decimated a majority with few barely surviving as BelleStarmon looked upon the hologram with a smile of nostalgia before it faded away and Naruto noticed that the image on the DigiMemory had turned black before putting it away.

"Phew, what a lucky break," Naruto turned towards Tankdramon "It's all over, Tankdramon!"

"No! it's not over until I've destroyed you all! Striver Cannon!" Tankdramon fired shots from his back cannons that split into many missiles before converging towards the group.

"Oh no, that's Tankdramon's strongest attack!" said Aurumon in worry.

"…I got an idea and it's just crazy enough to work, but I'll need some help for this," said Naruto after a few moments.

"Go for it Naruto, we got your back!" said BoaHuckmon with a nod of support and Zubaeagermon nodded as well.

"Alright then, Battle Chip: Typhoon + Hurricane + Cyclone + Repair!" Naruto called out.

[Program Advance executed: Death Storm]

Naruto's fist transformed into a giant jet turbine which he had to hold up with his other hand as he aimed it at the incoming missiles and created a windstorm so fierce that he was almost blown off his feet had BoaHuckmon and Zubaeagermon held him in place from behind, the missiles were unable to resist the wind pressure for long and were send high into the sky where they detonated harmlessly. Naruto collapsed to his knees with the Digimon checking on him with concern.

"You okay Naruto?" asked BoaHuckmon.

"Y-Yeah, just really tired right now," Naruto panted out.

"Then you shall die!" Tankdramon prepared to fire his guns at them.

"Fly Bullet!" A bullet whizzed through the air and pierced through Tankdramon's chest with his eyes wide in shock turning to see BelleStarmon aiming a gun at him with smoke emerging from the muzzle before bringing it up to her lips and blowing it out "Now now, can't have you doing that you naughty little boy,"

"Damn…you…all," Tankdramon dispersed into data, signaling the end of the battle.

 **Music End**

Naruto reverted to his normal form as the armor dispersed into pixels then converged to form the PET before dropping into his hands with the synchro chip popping out, and the two Digimon reverted to their rookie forms as they approached BelleStarmon.

"Thank for helping us, BelleStarmon-san. We truly appreciate it," said Naruto with a bow.

BelleStarmon giggled in response "My, aren't you quite the gentleman, much politer compared to the other I ran into some time ago,"

"Other? You mean there's someone else in this world with a Xros Loader?"

"Of course, he calls his team Blue Flare which makes me ask for the name of your team,"

"We are Team Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki is our general," said Zubamon proudly.

"Well then cutie, I hope to see you again some time," said BelleStarmon with another wink.

"Wait, why not join us? We could use the help," said Huckmon.

"Sorry little dragon, but this lady has things to do, places to go, and naughty children to spank," BelleStarmon whistled then they heard the roaring of an engine as a jet-black motorcycle with a red windshield on the headlight before she got on "The next time we meet, you can call me Beelko-chan!" then she rode off at high-speed with a friendly wave.

"Whoa, she's amazing and cool too," said Naruto in wonder, then he noticed glowing from the corner of his eye and turned to see a pool of golden energy as a Code Crown rose into the air before them "Hey guys, we just found another Code Crown!" he scampered over to take it and noticed that this one has an image of a cog to signify the theme of the Zone.

"Awesome, let's head back and tell everyone the good news!" said Huckmon happily.

"Yet another victory for Team Konoha, I am beside myself with joy!" said Zubamon.

Aurumon was in agreement "Guardromon-sama will be most pleased to hear of this,"

Two days after the battle and everyone had gained enough rest, it was time for Naruto and the others to leave much to the sadness of the residents of the Factory Zone.

"Though it saddens me to see you off, I understand your reasons for moving on," said Guardromon.

"Yeah, there are other zones in need of help from the Bagra Army and we're going to provide just that while showing the enemy the consequences of their actions.

"And hopefully you let us in on the action more," said Noir with a pout and Blanc nodded reluctantly in agreement.

That was when a group of the Commandramon and Aurumon came and one of them stepped forward and spoke "General Naruto, we'd like to request permission to join your team,"

Naruto blinked in surprised "But won't you be needed to protect this place?"

"Some of us are already staying back for that purpose so we wish to come along with you and help put a stop to Bagramon's ambitions,"

"…then in that case, you're welcome to the team," said Naruto, smiling as they cheered at his acceptance.

"Before you leave, we have something that might be of use to you," Guardromon spoke up then beckoned for the Digimon to step forward as they held out two items to him.

The first is a metal-plated blue hover board with a yellow stripe ringing around it and a grey foot panel with striations, and the second is a hi-tech saber with a silver colored blade and handle partially resembling that of a gun.

The first is a hoverboard capable of allowing the rider to fly or at least hover at high speeds while requiring the use of air as fuel, we call it the Blue Star. The Second is a weapon we call the Gunblade as it is capable of transforming into a firearm or a blade in the midst of battle, it is named Blazefire Saber. We also modified your backpack so it can contain more items and still not weigh you down. It is the least we can do for now to help you,"

"And we truly appreciate it, thank you for everything and we hope to see you again," said Naruto with a smile of gratefulness as he holstered the Gunblade to his hip with the harness provided and placed the Blue Star into his backpack as it went in rather easily with lots of space to spare. Naruto held out the Code Crown and inserted it into a slot on the side of the Xros Loader "Zone Transfer!" a green beam of light shot out of the screen to form a swirling green vortex before them "Let's get going guys!"

"Right-O!" said Huckmon before they all went into the Xros Loader then Naruto ran into the portal as it disappeared with him floating through the mainstream with him heading towards the next zone.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, I really went all out with this chapter and hope that it is satisfactory for everyone as an entry to the New Year. No worries about BelleStarmon as she will join later in the story and I'm still working on more Digixros forms along the way. I've also introduced the usage of DigiMemories and they'll be different from the ones which Taiki uses plus Navi Chips will definitely make an appearance in future chapters.**

 **Team Konoha members and harem:**

 **Huckmon(Partner) *** **  
** **Coronamon** **  
** **Lunamon** **  
** **Ryudamon** **  
** **Aurumon *** **  
** **Cannonbeemon** **  
** **Sistermon Noir (Harem) *** **  
** **Sistermon Blanc (Harem) *** **  
** **Sistermon Ciel (Harem)  
Bastemon (Harem)** **  
** **Zubamon *** **  
** **Dorumon** **  
** **Gatomon - Angewomon (Harem)  
Black Gatomon - Lady Devimon (Harem)  
Renamon - Sakuyamon (Harem)  
Ranamon (Harem)** **  
** **Lilymon (Harem)** **  
** **Lilamon (Harem)** **  
** **Ignitemon (Mervamon's brother)** **  
** **BelleStarmon (Harem)** **  
** **Kazemon (Harem)** **  
** **AncientMermaidmon (Harem)** **  
** **MedievalDukemon** **  
** **Strabimon  
Flamemon  
Commandramon x7 ***

 **Nene is also in the harem**

 **Be sure to read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out but not before wishing you all a Happy New Year!**


End file.
